Brightly Burning: Just So Long As We're Together
by Herald Kelsin
Summary: Lavan and Kalira reach the Havens, and turn back. Valdemar needs Heralds, and their duty must come before all else, even their love. Will they find each other again? !COMPLETE!
1. Endings

Lavan Chitward and Kalira, his lifebonded Companion, are offered the chance to return to Valdemar again as Heralds or Companions.  They will be together again, but they will not know each other.  Sorry if I'm stepping on someone's toes with this, as I know there is already a fic similar to this out there.  It wont be the same though, I think.  This is my first story, so be nice.

Oh.  The characters that are unique to this story (E.g. Kelsin, Laran) are mine.  Anything else (Kalira, Lan) isn't.  Read, Review, and I'll love you forever!

Chapter 1:  Endings 

_Fire exploded down the mountain, an avalanche of flames._

_Lan lay over Kalira's body, the dragon unleashed, unfettered, free to ravage as it willed.  All of his grief, rage and hatred filled it and gave it a power beyond anyone's direst nightmare._

_So long as it consumed him, he was beyond caring._

_:Wait for me, beloved.  I'm coming.  But first, I will avenge you.:_

_He closed his eyes, gave himself over to the dragon, and set the world, and himself with it, aflame._

Agony such as Lan had never known before ripped through his body, tearing him apart until he thought he could surely stand no more.  His vision lit with orange, then went black.  He wondered where the light was, the bright Haven that everyone said awaited a Herald at the end of his earthly journey.  He seemed to be suspended in blazing agony for an eternity or more.  Then, the pain stopped, stopped so suddenly and completely that it was hard to remember that it had ever existed.  As though something was trying to make up for the pain of death, he suddenly and obscurely felt joyful.  Happy, the kind of happiness that you can only feel when you are totally at peace with nature and yourself.  Happiness to the exclusion of all other emotions.

Once, upon Lan's first meeting with Elenor, he had asked her how it felt to be a MindHealer, an Empath, to be wide open to the feelings of others.  She had told him "Before I learned how to shield, it was overpowering.  Suddenly, I'd feel something I shouldn't be feeling, that made no sense at all, and I couldn't block it out."

Lan hadn't understood at the time.  It had seemed impossible to be so fully dominated by an emotion not your own that you couldn't stop it.  Now, however, Elenor's words came back to echo in his mind as the pain was replaced with a delirious joy.

'I am dead'  Lan thought to himself  'I shouldn't be happy'  He was, though.  He was happy as he hadn't been since the moment he was Chosen by Kalira.  Kalira.  He wondered where she was.  If the Havens were your hearts desire, surely she would be waiting for him there.  Maybe she wasn't.  Maybe, after what had happened, she didn't want to see him anymore.

Suddenly, Pol's words of only a few months before rang in his ears.  _"She knows that Heralds and Companions can't escape danger, don't you, little girl."  _No, surely Kalira would understand that he hadn't wanted to be in the war, hadn't wanted her to be hurt.

From the moment he had heard about the war, Lan had feared this, this ending.  Now, alone in the blackness, he looked back, over his life.  Poor Tuck, Elenor, Macy, Pol.  He had left so many people behind.  He hoped that they didn't grieve too long for him. 

A pinprick of light suddenly appeared right in the middle on his field of vision, distracting him from his gloomy thoughts.  It expanded slowly, bathing him in warm, clear light.  He took one involuntary step toward it, and it enfolded him in its embrace.  He knew nothing more.

Candlemarks later, it seemed, Lan blinked his eyes open and found himself lying in a field of verdant grass, lush and green.  A MindVoice that he had despaired of ever hearing again echoed inside his mind.

_:Up you get, sleepy-head: _Kalira sent, amusement tingeing her MindVoice a sunny yellow.  _:I thought you were going to sleep all day!:_

"Where _are _we?" Lan asked.  "Is this the Havens?"

_:Yes, dearheart, it is:  _Kalira sent in a bluer sounding voice. _:We could stay here forever, you know.  Be together the way we never could be before.:_

Lan blushed, and, for the first time since their arrival, looked at Kalira.  She had never truly been a horse, but now she was not one, even in shape.  She appeared to be a human female of about 16.  Her hair was long and chestnut, waving down to just past her waist, with a single streak of white hanging down below one temple.  She was tall and thin, with full, red lips, and twinkling green eyes.

"You're beautiful, Kalira."  Lan said, momentarily distracted.  "But wait, why did you sound like that?  Don't you want to stay here with me?"

_:Of course I do, love.  Don't ever doubt it.:  _Kalira sent. _:We must make our choice though.  The Heralds need us, and it is out duty to aid them.:_

"Go back?"  Lan faltered.  "But, we wouldn't be together, would we?"

_:That is where the choice comes in.: _Kalira sent.  _:We would be together as true lovers, if we were Heralds, but we would have no memories of our previous lives.  If we were both Companions, we would know, but our duty would be to the other Heralds and our own Chosen first.:_

"What if we went back the same way as before?"  Lan asked.  "We would still have the Herald bond, if nothing else."

_:That is one way: _Kalira sent. _:It is probably the only way that we can be together as we were before.  However, there will be much pain as well.  One of us must live knowing of our past lives, and knowing that the other cannot share in the knowledge.  Living together, closer than anyone can be, but also apart, unable to fully join together.  A lifebond can be agony when left unfulfilled.  Yet, I also think that this is the best path.:_

"W-when do we have to go?"  Lan asked, his voice faltering a little.

:As soon as we can, dearest.  Now, in fact, would be best.  They need us more than you can know.:

Lan reached out to Kalira silently, with both mind and body, wanting to share their love in a way that would be barred to them for one long lifetime, at least.

_:No, Lan.:  _Kalira said regretfully as she kissed him chastely on the cheek.  _:Do not create more for us to mourn, dearest.  There will be enough to miss already.  Now, are you ready?  We must go.  I do not know which of us will bear the burden of memory, but we will always be together, and remember that I will always love you, no matter what form we are in.:_

The light that had been such comfort to Lan seemed to grow misty again, almost fogged, as it contracted to a pinprick, then nothing.  The grass faded to a washed out green, then disappeared all together.  Lan floated again in an eternity of darkness.  For a while, he could feel Kalira's soothing MindTouch beside him, but soon that too was gone, left behind in the seemingly endless darkness.


	2. Beginnings

Bear with me while I figure out how to format this stuff.  What's on my screen doesn't seem to always be what's getting posted on fiction press.

On another discouraging note, somehow, what starts as a nice, four page chapter that looks like it's going to come out all nice and long, seems to end up looking _really _short when I post it.  I'll try to write more in the future, I think.

On a nicer note, I got two whole reviews! *is happy*  

Cat:  *grins* Why thank you.  So nice to know my language skills are appreciated.  I generally get the look when I use them in the outside world.  About the description thing, I'm afraid I'm not very good at describing things, but I shall try harder next time.  And yes, it's going to kick off soon, I think.  The chapters will get longer too, I promise.

Crinzin:  Thank you, again!  I'm still glowing from the praise.  My head may never shrink back down to its proper size.  As for the italics thing, just put them in like you would for any Word document, but when you go to save, instead of letting it save as a .doc, select .htm/.html instead and it should be fine.  I just discovered this trick myself, actually, and I'm quite happy about it ;)

Chapter 2: Beginnings 

Lan knew nothing more for some time.  His thoughts came more as vague feelings, not really worded.  He wondered why there was so much darkness.  It was not a bad sort of darkness, it was warm, cozy, safe-feeling.  Used to sight for so long, however, such long periods of blackness were hard for him to tolerate.  He wondered, abstractly, if this was how Pol had felt after his vision had been taken by the Karsite assassin.  With a gift of Thoughtsensing far stronger than any he had had before, he could feel the presence of other Gifted around, but he couldn't recognize any of the minds he Touched.

After so long of blackness, and only occasional small movement, Lan was surprised to feel like he was going somewhere.  Sunbursts of color danced across his eyes.  He blinked rapidly, trying to fix his vision, but it remained distinctly odd.  He could see almost everything to all sides of his head, although it was mostly brown, wooden walls, and lots of hay, but when he tried to look forward, all he could see was a peculiar blind spot.  He wobbled on his four spindly, hoofed legs as he realized that not only was he much smaller than he was accustomed to, but that he was a Companion!

He looked up, to see a Herald, in slightly grubby Whites, looking down at him with a look of great pleasure.

"Welcome to the world, little one."  She said in a welcoming way.  Her eyes unfocused as she Sent in Private mode to the larger Companion mare, now curled protectively around her foal.  _:So, you're a mother now at last, eh, Fara?: _She winked and patted her Companion on the nose.  _:You going to be ok?  I'm for bed now, I think, but I'll be right here if you need anything. Or, do you need me to stay up with you for a while longer?: _

The Herald proceeded to create a comfy looking nest out of blankets near Fara's stall. __

_:Its just like back in my trainee-days, when I had foal watch.:_ __

_:So PRETEND you're on foal watch, Chosen, and go back to sleep!  We'll be fine!:  _Fara sent a stream of wordless reassurance down their bond. _:Sleep!:  _

As both Lan and Fara felt the Herald's Presence fade away into sleep, Fara turned to her foal.  _:I imagine you are a bit confused right now.  Care to tell me who you were, before this?:_

_:I was, I was, Umm.: _Lan was confused.  Before now, his memories of Lavan Chitward, called Firestorm, had been crystal clear, almost as though he had never died at all.  Now, he tried to remember his name, and found that he couldn't. _:Lan, Laran, Ch-ch-ch something.:_

_:No, dear, Laran is your name now.  Although, from what I know of history, well, it is rather pointless to speculate on such a matter, but does the name Lavan Chitward ring any bells?:  _She reached up to nose the bridle bells on her formal tack, hanging above her, for emphasis.  Lan startled in sudden recognition.  Without waiting for him to reply, Fara continued _:It's perfectly normal, you know.  Our lives are devoted to our Chosen, and the Heralds.  We have no time for mourning our past existences.  I suspect that our memories are purposefully blurred when we return as Companions.  The only reason they do not delete them all together is that we need our experience to advise our Chosen.:_

Suddenly, Lan remembered.  Kalira!  _:My-my Lifebonded.  We died together.  She said we would meet again, and love each other.  That we would-: _He concentrated on remembering the memories that seemed now only pleasant dreams. _:That we would have the Herald-Companion bond, if nothing else.:_

_:So she means to be your Chosen, then?  I've heard that They in the Havens  will sometimes arrange it for Lifebonded Heralds, when the Bond is so close that living apart would be painful.: _Fara nodded in sympathy.  _:I've never had a Lifebond, so I wouldn't know personally, but a Lifebond can be agony.  My poor, poor Chosen.  His Lifebonded nearly suicided with him.  They say Companions never make mistakes, but I will probably be remembered as the one who did.  Ah well, that was many long lifetimes ago, although I wouldn't be surprised if that is why we were brought together.  Having loved your Lifebonded, the one you were meant to be with forever, then losing them to horrible mischance, there is something I can sympathize with.  Anyway, you may be older than you look, but you are still young to the world in THIS lifetime.  Sleep, dear.  I think we both need rest.:_

Fara curled up tighter around her foal, and soon, Lan felt her mind, too, retreat into the darkness of sleep.

Lan, however, could not yet find any respite in slumber.  He was still dazed by all that had happened to him.  He stared at a small knothole in the wall, glorying in his newly returned sight and the sensation of soft, warm hay cradling his body, but thinking as well.  "The Companion who made a mistake."  Could it be?  Could she really be Gala, Companion of Tylendel, Herald Mage Vanyel's Lifebond?

The next morning, Herald Nera was the first to wake.  She teased Fara into wakefulness.  _:So, horse, how does it feel to have responsibilities now?: _ She gestured to the small Companion foal, who had finally fallen asleep, head pillowed on his mother's flank. 

_:We have always had responsibilities, Chosen.  It is what we do.: _Fara nuzzled her Chosen, still shaken by what she had almost admitted to Lan.  _:The shadow of failure never quite leaves, even after all these years.:  _

Fara was speaking more to herself that to her Chosen, the jest of Nera's comment flying utterly past her in her introspective, morose mood.  As such, she was shocked when Nera answered _:What do you mean, Fara?  We have never displeased the Heralds with our performance of our duties.  The entire circle agrees that we are up there with the best circuit riders.:_

Fara turned to her Herald _:Chosen, there are some things that you cannot know, even soulbound as we are.  Perhaps one day you will discover them for yourself.:  _And with that, their link vibrating with the rebuff and a tinge of gentle regret, Fara blocked her Chosen out of her mind.

Fara watched her Chosen walk slowly from the stable, after putting out grain for Fara and Lan in an almost mechanical way.  Nera didn't know how close the Herald bond was, didn't know that even while shielding Nera out, there was no way for Fara to entirely block Nera, or the other way around.  With a mental recoil, Fara remembered that while a single fact or idea could be blocked off from the bond, an emotion could not.  Oh, how well she remembered feeling 'Lendel's raw grief for his brother, and passing it off as a natural emotion of mourning that would soon pass over, leaving behind only the cheerful 'Lendel who had won her heart, her true Chosen.

Fara would never tell her Chosen how clearly she could feel the ache of rejection, of rebuff, emanating from her mind.  There were some things, Fara reflected, that it was better for Heralds not to know until they themselves sought the Havens.  Now, when Nera remembered this morning, she would likely remember only the rebuff, the slam of snapped up shields and fractured link, and not the information that her Companion couldn't tell her.

Nera would never know how much it hurt Fara, to always hold back, never be able to have the complete sharing that kept the Heralds stable.  Fara knew all of Nera.  The inner recesses of her soul.  She seldom looked at Nera, physically, her mental impression was as clear in Fara's mind as her own.  Yet, for Fara, it could never be the same.  As 'Lendel once said, a Herald Companion relationship was never quite a relationship of equals.  Companions were more than their Chosen could ever know.

Lan started to wake up, and the sudden presence of his mind awoke Fara to the present.  _:Breakfast is served!:  _She caroled cheerfully, pointing to the bins of grain hanging from the door of their stall.  _:And then, you get the grand tour of Companions Field.  I have to introduce you to Rolan anyway.:_

_:Rolan?: _Lan sent, confused.  _:I-I think I  know that name.:_

_:Yes dear, you probably do.  There are around four Companions that act as the Monarchs Own Companion.  They take turns at it, and they always keep their names when they come back to Valdemar from the Havens.:_

Lan was soon distracted by the food, but Fara wasn't.  After wolfing down a small portion of breakfast as fast as she could, she reached for Nera through their bond.  _:Chosen?: _She sent tentatively, thinning her shields again so that their bond Felt whole. _:I'm sorry I blocked you out like that.  I was just remembering some things.  I have a longer past than you know, more than that, I cannot tell you.:_

:Aww, Fara, it's fine, love.  We Heralds know that Companions are more than even we can see.:

Fara felt Nera's presence leave her mind, although it was not gone completely, she was very aware of Nera, could feel her total love and forgiveness, and was thankful that Nera wasn't going to pursue the subject. 'The past is dead, let it lie in peace,' Fara told herself firmly.  She forced a smile into her MindVoice, and turned to Lan.

:So, Laran, are you ready to meet the herd?:  

Lan turned, somehow recognizing the unfamiliar name as his own, but not knowing how he did so.  :Sure.  May as well get it over with.:

:Don't worry, it won't be that bad.:  Fara led Lan out into Companions field.  It was a sunny day out, and Lan reveled in the feeling of the warming sunlight against his coat, after being in the dark for so long.  The sky was bright blue, like a spring flower, and the grass was green and luxurious. 

:It's tasty, too.: Fara remarked to her offspring, startled into a better mood by her joy in seeing him discover the taste of grass.

:Its too bad I never knew how good this tasted when I was a Herald!  It's almost as good at Cook's special fry-ups!: Lan remarked happily, little knowing that the grass would have tasted, well, like grass, had he been in his previous form.  His mood was sobered a bit as he realized that he was the only one in the field who had ever been to one of those fry ups.

He experienced a sudden sense of disorientation.  Sure, this was his world, but it was so far beyond the time he had lived in that he may as well have been on another planet.  The moment passed, however, and his old memories receded into the bottom of his mind, so be recalled only in dreams, and faint, hazy memories.

Fara nudged him playfully, startling him out of his thoughts.  :Well, you can eat as much as you want later, but for now, we have to introduce you to Rolan.:

Lan had galloped Companion back before, of course, but being the one that was doing the galloping was a new experience all together.  It seemed almost instinctive, the way his hooves flowed effortlessly over the hard ground, his long white tail and mane streaming out behind him, like a picture in a book.

He could sense Fara's almost overwhelming grief and terror as they neared the Grove, as much as she tried to shield it from him.  She shied away from entering it, but, with an effort of will, she forced herself to continue, leading Lan through a thicket of trees and out into a decrepit and falling apart temple.  Standing by the temple was Rolan, as powerful and ageless as ever.

Rolan seemed to know why they were there.  :So, this is your youngling, Fara?:  He asked in a MindVoice that crunched like dried leaves in the wind, heavy with responsibility and wisdom.  Rolan bent his neck down to look into Lan's eyes.

Lan thought nervously that he hoped this wasn't going to be a repeat of their last meeting.  His shielding must have been a bit erratic though, for Rolan sent him the mental equivalent of a smile and a reassuring pat-someone like Rolan would never do such an undignified thing as grin- and projected into Lan's mind.

:Fear not, youngling, there is no need for such extreme measures as we were forced to take before.  I need only to know you,  as chief disciplinarian of our Herd, it is my duty to know every Companion in the field.:

Then, in private mode :You have been given a hard path to walk, Laran.  May you do so in grace.:

Rolan turned then and slowly walked away from the pair of Companions, apparently having decided that there was nothing to say.  Lan was thinking that he was getting heartily sick of everyone telling him how hard his life was going to be.  'As long as I know that Kalira and I will find each other, my life will be enough.'

To distract himself from Rolan's uncomfortable prediction, he asked Fara :Fara, what does it feel like to Choose?  How will I know?.:

Fara thought about this for a long moment, saying finally :Although we are the final authority on who is Chosen, we know far less about the process than our Heralds think.  This may be the only case in which we are actually less than what our Heralds think we are.:  She sent a mental snigger down their connection.  :A moon or so before your Chosen is ready, probably in about ten years, you will start to feel restless, as though you have to be somewhere.  It may take several false starts before it comes to a peak.  When it does, you will feel as though you simply MUST be somewhere, as though there is no other option than to go.  Be sure to inform Rolan before you do, then go to the stable.  They will know to tack you up.  When I Chose Nera, I left the gates and didn't try to go anywhere in particular.  I just chose directions at random.  Then, I saw her.  She lived in one of the middle class houses.  Neither rich nor poor.  She was sitting up in a tree, reading some history or another.  I just looked at her, and she looked perfect to me.  I touched her mind, and it was as if she was a key, fitting perfectly into the lock of my mind, completing us both.  Then I knew that there would never again be loneliness for either of us.  I nosed the branch she was sitting on, she looked down, straight into my eyes, and, well, you must remember what happens next.:

Lan sighed. :That sounds so perfect.  And my Kalira is out there somewhere, waiting for me.  She must be there already, if she is to be in adolescence when I Choose her.:  He saw Fara's doubtful look.  :I will Choose her, won't I?  It WILL be her?:

:Yes and no, really.:  Fara said, with the air of one giving bad news :She will be there, and you will love her doubly, both as your Chosen and as your Lifebonded, but she will not be herself, as she was before.  You will know her, but she will not know you.  She may remember a very little, if the Lifebond is strong enough, but I don't know that you understand the pain when you remember, and she may not even be able to sense the Lifebond.:

:Just as long as I have her, Fara.  I need her.  As long as I have her, I will deal with the pain.:  Lan replied firmly, not at all sure in his own mind, but putting on a brave face for the other Companion.

:As you will, youngling.  Now,: She said, changing the subject.  :We must schedule you for classes.  You will need to know a great deal before you are ready to Choose.  After all, as soon as you Choose, you will be focused on helping your Chosen through the Collegium, and, of course, your own classes will stop.:

:Back to school?: Lan groaned, only half feigning.  :I thought the good thing about this would be ESCAPING school.:

:I suspect it will be different from any other school you have attended, love.  Mostly, you know the History and Mathematics and such, enough to suffice your need.  You can fight and ride well, but those skills are suited to being Lavan Chitward.  You must have new riding and fighting skills to enable Companion Laran to protect his Chosen as much as need be.:  Fara explained. :You are the only Companion foal right now, thank the Gods, it isn't wartime, and we won't need to be replacing as many lost Heralds.  You will have one on one battle training with Rolan, until he is sure that you can defend yourself and your Chosen.  If there is need, my Nera can be your rider, for some actual drills.  Fancy riding will be taught by the Riding teacher's Companion, Eilin.  Of course, it will be a few moons before you need to worry about taking classes.  You need time to get settled.  Sort of like Orientation for new Companions.

Lan sighed, at least partially resigned to the idea of school.  This would be a completely new area for him, having never been horse-shaped before, and it might even be a little exciting. 


	3. Classes

Disclaimer:  Look, if I made this stuff up, it wouldn't be on FANFICTION, now would it?  Take a hint.  Not mine, all Mercedes Lackey's doing, except for partial plot bits and characters.

The last Chapter was satisfactory, I hope.  I tried to make it nice and long.  Six whole pages on my Word program.  This is a new record for me.  I'm not too sure where this is going right now, but I have a sketchy plan, and I think its shaping up well.  I think we can expect to see Laran and Kelsin through circuit riding and into a well deserved teaching post.  Well, at least through their internship, if I'm not getting ahead of myself.  All constructive criticism is loved, complements are reread until my computer explodes.

PrettyKittyOreo: ^.^  Thankies!  I'll try to update as fast as I can, but I have school, so it'll probably be a bit slow on the weekdays.

LoneGunGirl88: Why thank you!  Actually, if what I have been told is true, there is another one floating around in the bottom of the R rated section.  It hasn't been updated for months though, and there's only one chapter.  It's a real shame, really.  That one looked really good.

Wizard116:  Why thank you! *grins*

Crinzin: Heh *blushes* did I?  Just goes to show you how much I DON'T know about horses.  Oh well…Companions are special, maybe they do ;)

Note:  Not all the reviews that show up in my email inbox seem to be showing up on FanFiction.  If anyone knows what's up with that, let me know?

In case you hadn't figured it out, Fara is a reincarnation of Gala.  We couldn't be so cruel to Lan as to stick him in a whole new time with nobody to understand how much he misses his Lifebonded, now would we?  I was going to stick Van or 'Lendel in there, but Gala seemed to fit better.  Anyway, on to the new chapter, which I don't like that much, by the way.  I need to get to the Choosing, already!  That's when the interesting part starts.  Maybe a few "Kalira" PoV's too.

Chapter 3: Classes 

Lan frequently wondered what he had been thinking, those first few weeks, to agree to another round of classes.  As soon as he had been able to gallop across Companions Field without tripping over his own hooves, he had been scheduled for special one on one attention from Rolan in the morning and Eilin in the afternoon.

It was times like these when he wished he had hands.  It had started from his very first day of lessons and spiraled swiftly downhill from there.

Fara woke him with a nudge, sticking her nose into his stall and prodding him until he got up.  Her nose was long and smooth, reminding him of Kalira, causing a stab of mental agony as he wondered where she was, coincident with a feeling of physical discomfort as Fara continued to prod him.  Even a soft nose isn't exactly a comfortable thing to be prodded with.  He groaned slightly.

_:Too early to be up.  What is it, Fara?:_

_:Ah, you must have forgotten, love.  Today's your first day of classes.:_

Lan swore to himself.  'Tripe!  I DID forget!'

_:Do I have to go, Fara?  I don't want more classes.:_

_:It's your Duty as a Companion, remember?:  _Purple amusement colored Fara's MindVoice as she tinged the word Duty with the ironic accent that made it an icon, rather than a word.

_:Duty calls, then?:  _Lan asked rhetorically, standing up and heading for Companions Field.  He could find his own way around by that point, although sometimes he still tried to get himself lost just for the joy of frolicking in the grass trying to get back.

_:Go meet Rolan in the Grove, then.: _Fara sent, purposely not following him or leading him there.  One of the hardest lessons for a young Companion to learn was just how much they had to stand on their own feet, or hooves, as the case may be.  Even a Herald, self sufficient as they were, always had their Companions, but a Companion, although Soulbound to their Chosen beyond any other bond known, must always hold themselves slightly apart.  The keepers of secrets and knowledge.  They would be their Chosen's friends, loves, yes, but there would always be that small separation.

When Lan reached the Grove, Rolan was already there waiting for him, unmoving and majestic as the statue further in the city of Baron Valdemar's Companion.  His tail and mane, shining like silver, waved a little in the breeze, but if not for that, he could have been merely a Companion figurine, of better quality than those sold in the Marketplace, but as still and placid.

:Now, Laran, you must be instructed in the fighting techniques that will keep you and your Chosen alive in any sort of danger.  What would you do, for example, if I did this?:

Rolan suddenly, and without warning, charged at the younger Companion, knocking him off his hooves.  Laran reared, trying to perform a fighting move he had learned from someone.  A Herald.  Olo, Ono, something like that.  Funny how his memories blurred.  His techniques and history learning was as good as ever, but all personal details were almost gone, as though they had only been a pleasant dream.

Rolan did not give him time to contemplate this further.  _:Youngling, that was not acceptable.  Now you see why we teach our Companions thusly.  The skills you learned as a Herald are simply not suitable for your life as a Companion.:_

Lan felt a deep sense of betrayal and confusion.  'My old life, everything I was for sixteen years means nothing to them?  Everything I worked for, everyone I loved, all of it is gone.'

Rolan, sensing some of Lan's internal turmoil with the Empathic senses common to the Monarchs Own Herald and Companion.

:Youngling, being a Herald wasn't easy, how can you expect being a Companion to be easier?:  He Sent harshly, hoping to shock Lan out of his self-pitying mood.

Seeing that it was having no effect, only pushing the young Companion further away from him, he tried to show the sympathy that he felt in his MindVoice.  :Lan, I understand that this is hard for you.  It is hard for all of us.  This is the worst of it now, though.  I promise you, the first ten years are the worst.  After you Choose, you will be happier among us.  Now, I have a new idea.  I wish for you to think upon your Lifebonded.  Surely you can remember her.  Kalira.  Remember the way she moved to shield you from those assassins?  Try to imitate that.:

Now that he had been reminded, Lan did indeed remember that occasion.  This time, as Rolan charged him, instead of rearing, he held his ground until the last moment, then abruptly swerved aside, adroitly dodging Rolan's charge, but tripping over his hooves and landing on the grass.

:Good, Laran.  You catch on quickly, I see.  Now, let's try this again.  What would you do if I attacked you, say, like this?:

By the time Rolan announced that they had progressed far enough, Lan was trembling with exhaustion.  He was taking a cooling walk around the Field when Rolan paced up beside him.

:Now that we have finished with that part of your education for today, we have another part.  You may have noticed that you were projecting, most notably that time when I first met you.  You must work on your shields.  By the time you are Chosen, no one, not even your Soulbound partner should be able to break your shields or get around them unless you specifically intend it so.  I believe that this is because your centering and grounding, as much else about you, is still focused on your Herald form.  Now, I want you to take down all of your shielding and start again.  Find your center, ground.  I know you know how to do this, you just need to relearn it.:

Lan was grateful for the chance to rest his body, but the grueling mental exercise was nearly as bad.  Grounding and Centering over and over again, until not even Rolan's strongest mental Push could budge his shields, and no probe could penetrate them.  By the end of the "lesson," he felt as though his eyes would close then and there, and he would topple over onto his side like a rigid wooden horse toy, rather than a real live Companion.

After a short respite for Lunch, however, it was back to lessoning, this time with Eilin, Companion to the Riding Instructor at the Collegium.

Where Rolan was brawny and dignified, giving an impression of being larger than he was, Eilin was entirely different.  She was small, for a Companion, but by no means weak looking.  Every movement she made pronounced her lithe grace, the way she frisked as though she was no more than a foal herself betrayed her happy nature.  When it came to lessoning, however, Eilin was all business.

:Show me how you walk, Lan, is it?  Yes, Lan.  Show me how you walk, Lan.:

Lan paced forward across the field, bracing himself firmly on all four hooves and deliberately planting each hoof to reduce the chance of an unfortunate "accident".

:Nope!: Eilin Sent cheerfully.  :Nobody is going to believe that you are a nearly divine being with a gait like that.  Remember how nobody trusts a slovenly Herald?  Well nobody trusts an ungraceful Companion, either.  Now, watch how I do it.:

Eilin paced across the field, head and tail held high, each step speaking of deliberate grace and authority.

_:Now, try and do it like that.:_  She Sent.

Lan tried, he really did.  He lifted his hooves up high, trying to imitate the stately grace exhibited by other Companions, when an ill timed move sprawled him on the grass for the second time that day.

'Not doing too well with the hooves thing, am I?'  Lan thought wryly, encountering a sudden sense of déjà vu as he looked up at his teacher from the grass.

_:Up again!: _Eilin Sent, in a chipper and upbeat tone that was getting more annoying by the minute.

If Lan had been a Herald still, he would probably have fallen backwards into the grass and refused to move, for a few minutes, at least.  As it was, he was sorely tempted to refuse to go anywhere.  Then he remembered Kalira.

_:The faster I learn this, the faster I can go on Search for her.  If I get ready, I'll only have to wait for her, but if I don't learn this, they might not let me go.:_

He sighed a sigh of despair and wearily stood up for another attempt.


	4. Bindings

Disclaimer: *sigh* If you still haven't figured it out, figure it out, fast.  Not My World or my ideas, only my plot and some of my characters!

Wizard:  Yes, poor Lan indeed.  Can't seem to do anything right, can he?  

Fireblade K'Chona: *pats Lan*  That's why I just call him Lan, that way I don't get all muddled.

PrettyKittyOreo: Working on it ;)  Its hard, with school and all!

Jorgeiscool:  So no sleep doesn't work for you either?  I thought I was the only one with the no sleep=no thinking thing ;)

Lurks in Shadows: :D Thanks!

Lizai: *looks offended* Of course I read Magics Price! Lol .  Anyway, glad you're enjoying it.

Hmm, wonder what's happening to Kalira right now? *looks innocent*  So, on to the chappy!  And yes, he's going to Choose soon, I'm just getting there.

UGH!  What is up with me formatting and saving as HTML, then half of my italics disappearing?  It's driving me NUTS! *kicks formatting errors* All my MindSpeech is coming out funny!

Chapter 4: Bindings

{A.N}  About ten years have passed since the last chapter, in story-time, that is. {/A.N}

A tall brunette of about sixteen was hanging upside down from a tree in front of her house.  She had a long streak of white hair by her ear that, for some unknown reason, rejected all attempts to dye it.

In the privacy of her own yard, she had forgone the skirts typical of her peers and put on a pair of comfortable breeches.  For some reason, she always thought better hanging upside down.

She had been climbing into that tree and hanging from it almost since she could toddle out into the yard by herself, or so it seemed to her.  She swung back and forth, her hair just grazing the ground.  At the age of sixteen, as her parents had recently informed her, it was time that she figured out what to do with her life.  She could marry, find a husband and bring an advantageous alliance to her family, or she could find a trade to take up, preferably one in which she could bring honor to her clan and name.  Preferably, she should do both, and fairly soon.

Not that her parents were bad sorts, really.  They were good people, fairly ordinary for guildsmen.  They would not pressure her to work with them in the Silversmith's guild, but they would like her to do SOMETHING.  Elea, her mother, had given her daughter her height, pretty face and slender form.  From her father, Jeron, she had gotten patience, self reliance, and a stubborn, intractable nature to match that of any mule in all of Valdemar.

She was ordinary, she told herself regretfully.  She showed no sign of any genius that would let her into the Collegia.  She was no singer, she had no talent for Healing and no Companion had Chosen her, although she had listened her entire thirteenth year for the cheerful sound of bridle bells and the tinkling of Companion hooves.

Marriage, well, she didn't really want to be married.  Maybe someday if she found someone to her liking, someone who roused in her an absolute yes, rather than the simple shrug or outright disgust that most men elicited, then maybe she would consider it, but until then, the matrimonial path just wasn't for her.  Not that she was Shaych, although it had occurred to her that she might be.  Her attraction to females was on a friends basis only, of that she was positive.

She swung faster, doing almost-sit-ups against the tree branch, leaves snarling in her long hair.  So, it would have to be taking up a trade, then.  She wasn't old enough to branch out on her own, and she wasn't too enthusiastic about the 'family business' so it would have to be, well, she wasn't up to that part yet.  She honestly couldn't think of a trade she would be good at, much less enjoy taking up.

She heard, as if from very far away, her mother's voice calling "Kel!  Kelsin!  I know you're up in that tree again, come and get dinner!"

Kel sighed and unhooked her legs from the branch, landing on her back in the soft grass.  She got up, brushed the leaves and dirt from her breeches and headed inside to change into something more suitable for dinner.

Sometimes, Kel thought wryly to herself, I wish I had a few siblings.  These family dinners all alone with my parents could go from merely uncomfortable to excruciating very fast.

As the servants brought the first course and left, Elea cast a meaningful look at her daughter.  "Don't think we don't know what you do in that tree, Kelsin.  That's your thinking spot, isn't it?  I certainly hope you came up with something worthwhile, wasting your whole day up in that branch instead of doing something productive with yourself."

At Elea's nod of delegation, Kel's father took up the speech that Kel had heard almost daily every day since her sixteenth birthday.

"Now that you are a young woman, you need to make something of yourself.  We can't support you forever, you know.  You have the skills to find a place in the world, you just need to go and do it."

As he droned on, it took all of Kel's patience to fix her mind on the thought that her parents loved her, were just trying to do what was best for her, and all those other stupid clichéd terms that people say when your parents are being aggravating.

As they lectured, Kel's food lost all appeal.  Soon, even the freedom that her parents had allowed her would be gone, lost in the endless round of duties of an adults life.  The thought made her feel cold inside.  She wasn't ready to be an adult!  She felt like she should still have years before she had to take her place in the world!

She set her jaw, grimly determined to make the most of whatever freedom she had left.  Tomorrow, she decided, she would leave a note for her parents,  and take a walk through the city.  She wanted to see it all one last time before she was shackled to a man or to a trade, neither of which she really wanted.

As soon as her parents allowed her to leave the table, which was not until the servants had already begun to clear away the food, she ran eagerly to her room, feeling lighthearted for the first time in months.

This would be a perfect distraction from her parents and from the strange feeling that she had been having for almost a moon.  It was almost as though something was going to happen, something odd.  She felt this itch, like she had to be somewhere, and not even cantering around the admittedly limited bridle paths of Haven in loops for hours on end made her feel better.  In fact, she had almost passed out on the floor upon her return, and the itch had been just the same as ever.  

Not that she was a soft city girl or anything, she was no stranger to hard work, but being a saddle all day on a horse going at the fastest speed she was allowed to take it was anything but comfortable.

As soon as Kel got to her room, she flopped down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, which she had painted blue years before, eyes tracing the horse shaped clouds that embellished it.  

She was about to blow out her candle when she realized that her parents would never let her go roaming around the city by herself.  She would have to sneak out earlier than they got up.  She went down to the kitchen and lurked in the hallways until she spotted one of the servants responsible for helping the Cook prepare breakfast.

She walked up and tapped the girl on the shoulder.  She was preparing to ask if she could be woken up around six candlemarks after dawn, when suddenly she heard a voice, as though someone was whispering in her mind. 

:Ugh, what does she want NOW?  Unlike some people who can just hang from trees all day, I have work to do!:

Kel stepped back in shock, about to deliver a stinging reproof, when she realized that the girl had not spoken at all.  She shook her head and, as quietly and politely as she knew how, asked to be awoken early the next morning.

'Am I sick?' Kel wondered.  'What on earth is going on?'

This wasn't the first incident where Kel had heard people "say" things, then realize that their mouths hadn't opened.  

Kel shook her head, as if to clear it of whatever was causing these odd incidents, and went up to bed.  She had foggy dreams, as always recently, of flames and armies. 

When the maid came to wake her up the next morning, Kel sprang out of bed, eager to enjoy her "Day of Freedom."  The itch was nearly gone, replaced with a feeling of well being, almost as if she was doing what she had been born to do.

As she walked out the door, for the first time in moons, she began to whistle.


	5. Choosings

My Internet has been returned, and so, it is time for the Chappy everyone has been awaiting with baited breath ;). Drum rolls

Well, before we get to that, must thank faithful reviewers. I love you! Snugs You people have no idea how happy I get when I get that pretty little review email.

Lurks in Shadows: Don't worry; I'll try not to get lazy or ditch the story ;) Besides, I'm getting attached to my luffly characters.

Fireblade K'Chona: blush I'm telling you guys, at this rate, my head isn't going to fit into my room anymore ;)

Crinzin13: :D Silly Companions. Yes, I'm quite proud of that one myself. Gah, did I say she was going to get Chosen? Oh yeah, I did. Oops. Well, wait a few paragraphs, and you'll get your wish.

Wizard116: :D Geez, I wonder what could happen as she gets closer and closer to the Collegia. Could be anything, really. And I shall never abandon the story. Me loves the reviews WAY too much.

PrettyKittyOreo: Looks innocent I never said that. ;)

Shadowdancer: There shall be more. Soon, hopefully. Depends on how much homework I get. kicks teachers

Anyway, switching back to Lan's PoV, here comes the long awaited masterpiece.

Chapter 5: Choosings

Lan was enjoying his first day of his new status. He had been informed the previous day that, having gotten recommendations from each of his Companion Instructors in turn, he was ready for the rank of a full adult Companion.

It would have been nice if the sun had been blazing merrily in the cloudless sky, the grass warm and soft under his feet, but it was not to be. A few candlemarks after dawn, the Havens had opened up, showering icy rain down on Companions Field and turning the sky a nasty slate gray. Not that Lan had anything against rain, but for such an auspicious event, he would have preferred to have been able to say, looking back on it, that it had been a beautiful day.

Even Rolan was looking slightly less than dignified, though only slightly, as a result of the weather conditions. He had ducked into the stable the previous night looking wet and put upon. He shook his head, and water droplets flew from his mane to adorn various places around the stalls.

_:Laran, all of your instructors have talked, and we have made a decision.: _Rolan began.

'Oh no, what did I do NOW?' Lan thought to himself, only half in jest. Sometimes he felt as though he would never be a "proper" Companion. Everything he did just seemed to be not quite good enough for his teachers.

_:We are passing you into the adult rank. Congratulations, youngling.: _Rolan Spoke, blunt as ever.

Lan felt as though he had been put through a particularly nasty session with Rolan at warp speed. Namely, as though he had been kicked by a large hoofed Companion multiple times, hard.

__

_:I. what?: _Lan groped for the MindSpeech thread as he lost it in his surprise.

_:You passed. Now, if you'll forgive me, it is wet, and I have duties to attend to.: _Rolan, somehow still managing to look somewhat dignified even dripping with rain and muck, made a stately exit, leaving Lan staring after him in belief.

__

He had been hoping for this day since what seemed like forever. A Companion in truth, ready to seek out a Chosen.

If Companions could sing, Lan would have been singing. As it was, he had set out for a brisk gallop around the Field, completely ignoring the rain and muck that plastered him.

After a good grooming from the stable hands, he had fallen asleep in his stall, and woken up later than usual, at first afraid he had slept in, but, as his new status slowly sank in, he had relaxed and enjoyed the extra sleep.

He shook his head, feeling slightly tired again. 'Oh well,' he thought to himself. 'No harm in being slothful for one day.' His head drooped, and he began to drop off into slumber. He…

…_He looked down, to see, for the first time in years, two feet, and not hoofed either. He looked around the city. 'If this were my last day to live, what would I want to see? In a way, it is my last day, and I want to do everything.' He did not consciously direct his feet, he just allowed himself to wander where he would. No chance of getting lost, he knew this city well enough. He looked around…_

__

Lan snapped out of the vision, dumbfounded by what had happened to him. Had he eaten some bad grass or something?

He ran out of the stable, searching for someone who might know what was happening to him. He nearly ran straight into Rolan, who was coming in his direction as fast as he could.

_:Youngling, you are projecting distress all over the Field. What in Havens is the matter?:_

__

Lan projected into Rolan's mind that first vision, and the little flickers of the same that had been lancing through his head all the way across the Field.

To Lan's chagrin, Rolan began to laugh. _:Youngling, there is nothing to be alarmed about. It is just your Chosen Calling you.:_

__

:My, my Chosen? KALIRA! I'M COMING, KALIRA!: Lan MindShouted, oblivious to the fact that he was projecting across the entire Field, all the control he had so carefully learned going merrily skyward in his glee.

Rolan winced and laid his ears back. :We have to talk about that, Laran. I don't think you really understand the situation. She is no longer Kalira. If you refer to her as Kalira even once, by accident, you could divulge the best kept secret of the Companions.:

Lan looked at the ground, rebuked. :I know that, sir, I really do. It is just that it has been so long, so very long, and I miss her. Surely you know that I would not do anything to compromise our secrets.: Even through Lan's distress, he felt a small surge of pride that he could refer to himself and the other Companions as a group of equals.

:I know you would not, Laran. Just…: For the first time in Lan's knowledge, Rolan looked to be at a loss for words. :Just be careful, youngling.:

:So, what do I do now?: Lan asked, half in an attempt to change the subject, and half in true need for knowledge. He wanted to do everything right, he had to prove himself worthy of his newly won rank.

:Nothing, yet. You will know what to do when it is time.: With that cryptic remark, Rolan strode away, leaving Lan staring after him in confusion.

After a while, Lan shrugged to himself. Far be it from him to question the wisdom of the premier stallion of the Herd. If Rolan said that he would know when it was time, he would know when it was time. He would just have to be patient and wait for that time to come.

Half a candlemark later, Lan was standing in the field thinking about how young the newest batch of Companion foals appeared to be. He knew that he was only nine or so short years older than them, but he felt ancient.

He had already discovered that distraction in the form of a useful task was impossibility, as every few minutes another wave of disorientation rolled over him, and, as he braced himself and stood stalk still, a vision of his Chosen flew into his mind.

The visions became closer and closer together, until they were accompanied by what could only be a glimmer of Foresight, the sound of hooves on the streets of Haven, and a vision of himself making his way towards Kelsin, as the visions had shown him that her name was.

:Rolan! Rolan! It's time! I knew, just like you said I would!: Lan caroled joyfully, pausing only long enough to leave his name with the gate guard before dashing through the gate and heading off into Haven, albeit at a slightly more sedate pace, as befitted a Companion on Search.

Oblivious to the stares of passersby, he followed his inner prompting, and just wandered down streets and through alleys, not choosing any direction in particular. 

Almost everyone he passed, especially the children, stared at him. It felt as though they were trying to devour him with their hungry, pleading eyes, hoping, wishing that it would be them that he had come for, then fading to disappointment as he walked past, paying them no more mind than he paid the buildings that lined the streets. It was not that he wanted to be hurtful, or could not feel their distress, but his mind was bound on one thing, finding Kelsin and binding Her to him forever more.

'So lonely, so very lonely.' His mind chanted, in the same unconscious litany. He knew that he would never be complete until he found Her, and nothing else mattered.

At last, he walked down an alleyway and saw Her. She was walking along just in front of him, seemingly in a daze. He followed along behind Her, unsure of how to break the mood. Finally, she turned, and he looked into Her eyes.

The world stopped. It seemed as though Kelsin was glowing with a pale pink aura. She was the most beautiful sight Lan had ever seen. He reached out with an infinitesimally gentle MindTouch, running her memories through his mind, binding them together with the bonds that only death can break, augmenting and strengthening the LifeBond that was already asserting itself, although Lan was sure that Kel was unaware of it.

:I am Laran. I Chose you, Kelsin. You are the Soul Sister of my heart. We belong to each other, forever and after.: Lan intoned, rippling the link between them with all of his love, longing and acceptance.

:Laran.: It was all Kelsin said, all she needed to say, as a wash of pure love flowed from Kel to Lan. Without a further thought, Kel clambered up onto Laran's back, feeling as though she had just had a part of her soul returned to her.

A few moments later, however, Kelsin Sent doubtfully, as Laran paraded down the street, proudly showing off his Chosen :You know, Laran, I don't really know how to be a Herald. And, what about my things and my parents? What will they say?:

:I expect they will be proud, Kel. Being a Herald is a great honor. We will have your things sent to you at the Collegium, of course, and when we get there a Senior Herald will tell you everything you need to know. I know that you will be an excellent Herald, love.: Laran was amazed at his daring, slipping in that endearment at the end. He craned his head to look up at his Chosen, and he knew that, for the moment at least, his world was complete. 


	6. Heralds

Back to Kelsin's point of view again.  She rox my sox.  We aren't based on each other, although Kel is like me in more than a few ways.  Even with the same name thing, though, in case anyone is thinking I named her for me, I didn't.  If anything, I was named for her.  Hers was the only name I could think of when I did my username.

Wizard116:  Gah, not so happy with that chapter as the others, although I'm glad you liked it.  Maybe this one will be better.  Yes, this one is better pleasing to me, I think.

Fireblade K'Chona:  Well, it did say that the Call usually comes when they are about ten.  I guess I sort of squashed two chapters worth of stuff into one, I just figured that it would probably have a fair chance of happening that way.

Lurks in Shadows: Good to hear that I have likeable characters.  I tried to stick to the Canon representations as much as I could. 

Crinzin13:  Joyfulness.  So glad people like my stuff.  It's only my first attempt at fan fiction.

Chapter 6: Heralds

Kelsin watched the ground fly past the hooves of her horse, no, Companion, she corrected herself.  It was hard to believe that in the space of a few short hours, she had gone from being the family disaster to being someone destined for one of the most revered positions in the Kingdom of Valdemar.

She could not quite bring herself to look into the faces of those that held her in such high esteem, but she basked in the glow of their admiring glances all the same.

She had heard tales of Farm bred or Border bred Newly Chosen who had practically fainted dead away at the site of the big city, but that was not her.  This 'Big City' had been hers for the exploring since almost before she could walk. 

She tried to form her thoughts as clearly as possible, to converse with her Companion.  Already, this MindSpeech seemed almost as natural as speaking aloud.

_:Laran, what will happen when we get to the Collegium?:  _Kel Sent, her words colored a murky yellow with anxiety.  She already knew, by virtue of having grown up in Haven, that Heralds were trained in the Heralds Collegium, near the House of Healing, and beside the place where they trained Bards, but she knew next to nothing else about the place that she assumed she would be calling home for the next few years.

_:Call me Lan, Chosen.  I'm only Laran in my formal and mystical Companion moments.  And, the Collegium.  Well, I expect that the Dean will want to test you, find out what classes you should be put in.  She will assign you a mentor from among the older students, and then you'll get shown around, get room assignments, and then you can come and see my lovely self for a while.:  _Lan inserted a mental laugh here, trying to get his Chosen calmed and less nervy about the Collegium prospect.

Kel wasn't having any of it.  Any gathering of her peers made her nervous, as they tended to dislike her on principle.  They were either more motivated or more marriage minded than Kel, and she had never quite felt comfortable in large crowds anyway.  She often came away with unexplained headaches that no amount of herb tea could cure, and the sensation of buzzing in the back of her mind.

If it weren't for Lan Projecting a soothing aura into her mind, which she didn't know he was doing, but benefited from anyway, she would probably have bolted for home, and never mind the unpleasant future she would have been saddled with.

Lan was thanking all the Gods that all the Chosen had at least a hint of a Gift, and thanking the Gods further that Kel was a very strong, though untrained, MindSpeaker.  Lan suspected that this was one reason that all Chosen had some Gift or another, allowing their Companions to Bond with them.  Not that any Companion would misuse the Bond, but at times like this, having a direct link into their Chosen's minds could be a distinct advantage and allowed a little clandestine tampering.

_:Chosen, I have found out something about your yeargroup, if you're interested.  The ones that you will be going through the Collegium with.  It is actually rather small, and they have been holding the group for you.  There aren't many Companions around my age, so there are only two other Newly Chosen for you to meet.  One boy and one girl.  Nice balance.:  _After so long trapped alone in his own mind and with Fara and her Chosen having been out on circuit for the past year, Lan realized that he was babbling a little in his happiness at being together again with his Lifebonded. 

In any event, he was happy.  His hooves tinkled like bells, light and airy to match the feeling of his heart, as he pulled up to the palace.  He nudged the Guard's booth with his nose, and the Guard, a tall, silver haired man wearing the midnight blue of his profession came out and solemnly examined the markings on Lan's saddle.

"Laran, is it?"  He asked.

At Lan's nod of affirmation, he wrote down the information in his logbook along with the date, time and name and gender of Lan's Chosen.  This done, he extended a hand to help Kelsin down from the saddle.

Kel looked bewildered and lost.  She clung to Laran's neck, the only familiar thing in this strange place, like a Little clutching a toy.  All the poise and self-control that she had talked herself into on the way vanished.

Kel saw the Palace, and suddenly, it hit home to her what had happened.  She was going to be a Herald!  The Palace was magnificent looking, huge and grand, but she knew she would get lost in it within seconds.  She wanted her mother and father as she had not for years.  Uncomfortable as her home had been lately, it was still her home, and she had, unexpectedly, been taken away from it, never to return, at least, not in the way things had been before.  Up until now, her ride with Lan had seemed like just another pleasure ride around the city, not a life-altering event.  She would be with other people her own age, all the time, in this place, so much grander than anywhere she had ever been in fifteen years of existence.

Lan nuzzled her affectionately, projecting reassurance.  He made a mental exception to the Silence, and Spoke the Guard directly, albeit briefly.

:Never mind.  I'll take her myself to the Collegium.  I can give her the directions around the place in her mind, and it would come better from me.:

The guard nodded so slightly that, if Lan had not been looking for it, he would have missed it entirely.

'Well enough then,' the Guard thought as loudly as he could.  'She'll be alright once she gets settled, I expect.'

Lan nodded gravely and nudged Kel with his nose.  _:Come along, Chosen.  I'll be right here with you.  Let's go and see the Dean.:_

The Collegium had much experience with shyer youngsters, and Lan Spoke Talin, explaining the situation and asking him to tell his Chosen, the Dean, to come out to the Field to meet the newest Chosen. 

Dean Arysa would not be overly pleased to have her studies interrupted, but one of her primary jobs was to get the newly Chosen settled as well as possible, and she would put a good face on it and do her part, Lan was sure.

He lay down on the grass, shoving Kel with his nose just behind the knees until she took the hint and lay down in the grass as well, resting her head against Lan's flank.

Shortly, as they both lay there as if in a dream, left alone by the other Companions to cement their Bond, Dean Arysa showed up, vaulting the fence as though she were only half of her actual age.  She was short and skinny, unusual for a Herald.  As one of the main duties of a Herald was circuit riding, height and physical strength were definite advantages.

Arysa had tousled, shoulder-length blonde hair that she kept neatly in a horsetail, secured by a rawhide band.  Her green eyes showed her intelligence and quick wit, but nobody could ever mistake her for anything other than dignified, in complete control of her domain, in this case, the Collegium.

She walked slowly over to where Kel was sitting and eased herself down onto the grass.  She smiled at Kel, a small smile of welcome that seemed to, temporarily, at least, ease her fears enough for her to ask "are you the Dean?"  In a way that was more of a conversation starter than anything else.

"Why yes, I am."  Arysa replied easily.  "What, were you expecting someone taller?"  Arysa's stature was something of a joke among the residents of the Collegium, given the sharp contrast between Arysa and the previous Dean, who has been male, sturdily built, and exceedingly tall.

"Just wondering."  Kel said meekly, content to let Arysa make the first moves.

"So, Kelsin, I'm going to have to test you to determine what classes we will need to put you in.  Let's start with something simple.  How old are you and who are your parents?"

"My parents?  Elea and Jeron, both Masters in the Silversmith's guild.  And I'm fifteen.  I'll be sixteen in about five moons."

Arysa smiled.  "Good on all counts.  We shall send a messenger to your parents telling them what has become of you and asking them to send your things up here.  You can go and see them whenever you have a free day and they will be welcome at the Collegium any time you are free.  As for the other, you are a little older than our usual run of newly Chosen, but that should work well enough.  Your Yearmates are also a little older than the norm.  About your age, I believe.  You'll meet them at Orientation tomorrow, I expect.  Now, what do you know of maths?"

She quizzed Kel mercilessly on things Kel had not remembered for years.  She thanked all the gods that her parents did not believe in a traditional women's education and had taught her much more than many of her friends from well off families knew.  Of course, that had driven another wedge between Kel and her peers, but she was glad of that knowledge now.  She had a feeling she was going to need it.

Arysa neither smiled nor frowned throughout the entire interview, and all of Kel's nerves, nearly banished, surged up in her again.  She was sure that she would be behind all the others her age, or that Arysa thought her hopelessly stupid.

Finally, Arysa put Kel out of her misery and smiled.  "Very good, youngling.  You seem to have a firm grasp of the basics.  No further ahead or behind than any of the others in your year group, I'd say."

Lan smiled to himself and Sent on Private Mode _:You see, Chosen.  I told you that there was nothing to worry about.:_

Kel grinned broadly _:Thanks Lan, for staying with me, and all.  I think you are the most wonderful thing that I've ever had happen to me.:_

_:That's what I'm here for, Chosen.:  _Lan sent, with a mental smile.

Arysa coughed, bringing Kel's attention back to the present.

"You will be spending a lot of time with your Companion, of course, and caring for him yourself, but for now, I'll take you into the building and find you a mentor among the older students."

Kel shrank back.  If even those her own age had looked down on her, what would an older student do?

Arysa seemed to sense her discomfort, and said, for Laran's benefit as well as Kel's.  "Don't worry, I promise, you'll be fine.  If you can't trust me, trust in my uniform and my office and know that you can believe what I say.  Nothing bad is going to happen to you.  I swear by these nice, shiny whites."  She gestured towards her snowy uniform.

All her life, Kel had been taught that Heralds and Companions were the next thing to godly, and Lan certainly proved it, she thought fondly.  Certainly, she owed this Herald her trust.  Kel stood up and gathered the tatters of her courage around her and vowed to herself 'I will make the most of this new life, and I will trust these people until they give me reason to do otherwise.'  She felt a burst of approval from Lan, and this strengthened her enough to say, voice barely shaking, "Go on, then.  Lead the way, Dean."

Arysa lead Kel into the Heralds Wing of the Collegium.  "You'll get a better tour later, youngling.  For now, this is the Common Room of the Girl's Dorm.  We'll wait here until the person I'm waiting for shows up after her classes.  She should be here any minute."

Kel tapped her foot impatiently.  Being an only child had helped her somewhat in the realm of getting along with adults, but sitting alone in a room with one, and one in authority at that, was just about at the edge of her limits.

Luckily, they didn't have to wait too long before a stream of girls flowed through the door, chattering happily about classes.  Kel was comforted by how much their chatter reminded her of the chatter of all the other girls her age that she knew.  On the other hand, however, their chatter further comforted Kel as she realized that it wasn't the empty headed chatter her peers tended to indulge in, but seemed to have substance.  Many of them were spiritedly carrying on a debate about some fine point of the interpretation of a law Kel had never heard of.

Arysa singled out one girl, who promptly excused herself from her friends and came over to them. 

"Yes, Senior?"  She said politely.  "New Trainee?  Which Companion Chose?"  She asked in a rapid fire but friendly burst of questions.  She seemed like the kind that always had something to say about everything.

"Yes, Tera, a new Trainee."  Arysa said patiently.  "The Companion Laran Chose.  This is Kelsin, our newest Trainee."

"Kelsin?  Nice to meet you!  I'm Tera!  Can I call you Kel?  Do you live in Haven?  Am I supposed to be your mentor?"

"Umm, yes, yes, and  I think so."  Kel said, looking at Arysa for confirmation.

"Yes, Tera, you are going to be Kelsin's mentor.  I'll leave you two to get acquainted, I must return to my duties."  Arysa said, ignoring the pleading look Kel shot her.

"Good, I'll take her around."  Tera said, becoming more somber.  "Orientation with Trevin?"

"Yes, and Weaponswork, Religions, History, Etiquette, the usual set up for a first year Trainee.  You can take her up to her teachers too, if you have a free now."

"Can do, Dean!  We'll go now."

Arysa nodded her satisfaction and left.

"Well, Kel.  Say, that rhymes."  Tera winked at Kel encouragingly.  "Let's get you set up and shown around.  There should be an empty room right down this hallway.  This is the Girl's side of the Dorm, which means that this is where you live, basically.  This will be your room."  She said, opening the door on a small room holding a bed and some empty shelves and not much else.

Kel listened attentively as Tera explained the location of everything, and the rules of bathing and using the library, then took Kel to the Housekeeper to get her added to the chores roster and given some uniforms.  Soon, as she realized that underneath Tera's boisterous nature, there was a genuinely caring young woman, Kel began to relax, and even ventured a few questions of her own.

Some of the teachers were a little bit intimidating at first, but Kel was following her resolution to give her new life a chance, and she even thought that some of the classes looked like fun. 

"Now," Tera said, after showing Kel the room where she would go for Orientation first thing the following morning.  "I think you're all set up, and I know this has probably been a confusing day for you, and I bet you'd like to see your Companion again, so why don't you head out to the Field.  I'll be around if you ever need me, just ask around for Tera."

At Kel's nod of affirmation, Tera took herself off, and Kel found her way down to the Field without much difficulty.  She Called with her mind as best as she could.

:Laran?  Lan?  Are you there?:

All the Companions Kel could see winced and laid their ears back at her mental 'Shout'.  As she hastily apologized on Broadsend, Lan came galloping into view, visibly as happy to see Kel as she was to see him.  She vaulted the fence and buried her face in his mane, then clamored up onto his back.

They shared an entire Candlemark of riding together, and Kel felt as though she had never been so happy in her life.  As though the part of her that she had always felt was missing had finally filled itself in.

By the time Kel got back to her room and tucked herself into bed, she was so tired that she went out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	7. Yearmates

That last chapter was nice and long, so maybe this one will turn out good and long too.  It would be nice.

Yay!  I'm finally ¼ of the way to my goal of 100 reviews!  Thanks to all the reviewers along the way, couldn't have done it without you, obviously.

Wizard:  Yeah, still working on that part.  Strong MindSpeech for sure.  It would be evil to Lan to give her Firestarting.  Hmm, maybe I shall, lol.

Fireblade K'Chona:  Thanks!

Crinzin:  Shall do!

Tenshi:  Yay!  New reviewer! You make me very, very, very, very, very happy, lol.

Now, onward ho!  I think I shall not be too evil and give her Firestarting, but Firestarting is just _Fetching_ on a smaller scale.  {Insert evil grin here} 

Also, on a note, for material later in the chapter, I just want to remind everyone that just because she is Lifebonded, as long as she doesn't know it, she could think herself in love.  For example, Dirk and Lady Naril.  I know Dirk hadn't met Talia yet, but this is my little plot twist so don't kill me, please.

Chapter 7: Yearmates

Kel moaned softly and flipped over in her sleep as the bell clanged through the girl's side of the dorms.  Kel blinked sleepily, for a moment not able to recall where she was.  She felt different somehow.

_:Up you get, Chosen!  You heard the bell, didn't you?  In fact, I know you heard it, as you projected it into MY mind rather strongly.:  _Lan Sent, his tone changing to something like a grumble as he Sent an image of himself being startled out of sleep.

Kel laughed to herself, remembering suddenly part of where she was and why.  _:It'll do you good, horse!:_  She Sent, bathing Lan in all the love she already felt for him.  She vaulted out of bed grabbed the first thing that came to hand in the small closet that held her clothes.  Predictably, it was a clean set of student Grays.  'Now, best get up and get bathed and breakfasted,' she thought to herself.

Suddenly, Kel felt as though her stomach had vacated its rightful place and suck down to about the region of her ankles.  Breakfast meant people.  Other people.  Herald Trainee type people.

Kel had almost made the decision to skip breakfast and go directly to her first class after the bathing part, which would cut down the number of people she had to meet by a good deal, when Lan inserted himself into her mind.

:You promised, Chosen.  Remember?  Besides, it'll be good to meet your Yearmates before Orientation.:

Kel grumbled to herself about interfering horses that didn't know what was good for them, but was secretly glad that someone had made the decision for her, and especially glad that it was someone she trusted as much as Lan. 

In a small bag in the bottom of the closet, Kel found a comb, some soap, and other basic necessities.  She picked up the bag and made her way to the bathing room at the end of the hall. 

Luckily, as she has stayed in her room for so long after the bell, by the time she got to the bathing room, it was almost empty.  She was able to bathe and dress quickly and in relative peace, then she slowly and reluctantly made her way into the Dining Hall.

The sheer number of people in one place wearing Whites and Grays immediately overwhelmed her.  _:Are they ALL teachers and Trainees?: _She asked Lan worriedly.

:'Course not, there aren't that many teaching jobs.  Everyone in Grays is a Trainee, of course, but they are all from different Yeargroups, and so you won't see a lot of them.  Only two dozen at most of those in Whites are teachers.  The rest are in from Circuit, on their way out, or are permanently assigned to Court.  Now, go sit down and get some food into you.:

Kel looked around nervously and took a seat by a couple of Gray clad Trainees who looked to be about her age.  She hunched down in her seat as far as she could, and stared at the plate of hot oatcakes steaming away only a foot away from her.  'I am invisible,' she thought to herself.  'You can't see me or hear me.  Don't even look at me.'  It seemed to be working, because nobody so much as looked in her direction.  They were all concentrated on their meal and their friends, though, which probably added to it.

'I wish those cakes would come over here.'  She thought to herself, unwittingly concentrating as hard as she could on the plate of cakes, hungry but unwilling to draw attention to herself by reaching for them.  Suddenly, much to her shock, the oatcakes, plate and all, lifted up into the air and started zooming towards her.

Kel's mouth fell open in shock, along with the mouths of several others who had seen it.  In that instant, she lost her control of what she was doing and the oatcakes crashed to the table, the plate shattering into little bits.

Kel felt a sudden urge to sink under the table and disappear under the gaze of almost every eye at the table.  She reached out for the only one who was likely to know what was going on.

_:L-lan?: _She asked, even her MindVoice shaking. _:What did I just do?:_

Lan seemed to be having a hard time controlling his mental laughter.  _:I knew that you are a strong MindSpeaker, Chosen, but apparently you have a_ _second powerful Gift as well.:_  He could Sense Kel's pleasure at being able to Speak him so easily, and he shared it.  _:Fetching, dearest.  You can move stuff with your mind, in layman's terms.  Don't worry about it for now.  You'll probably get a class in it later, and at Orientation they will teach you to shield if you need it.  I think you probably do.:  _He Sent the mental equivalent of a wink.

Kel looked around, seeing that everyone was still watching her.  As casually as she could, she picked up one of the oatcakes, dusted it off, and began to munch.  _:Thanks, dearest. I'm not so hot on being a creature in a menagerie right now, so maybe I'll head on down early and try to get some tips.:_

:Good idea, Chosen. I think you'll notice that they aren't staring anymore, though.  You aren't the first Trainee to have a Gift awaken suddenly and rather explosively.:

Lan's Sending was colored with a wry amusement that Kel didn't quite understand, but as she looked around, she discovered that he was right.  Apart from a couple covert glances as she got up to leave, and a few sympathetic smiles, the other Trainees has pretty much gone back to what they were doing.

From the map that Lan had planted in her mind previously, Kel was easily able to navigate the twists and turns of the Palace and find her way to the room where Orientation was to be held. 

Since the class didn't start for another quarter Candlemark, there were no students there, but, as Kel had expected, the instructor was already preparing for class.

Kel knocked softly on the door.  "Excuse me, Herald?"  She said, as softly as she could.

The Herald at the desk turned and smiled a welcoming smile.  "Hello, youngling.  You must be part of my Orientation group.  I'm Herald Erran, by the way.  Are you Laran's Chosen, Kelsin?  But, you are early.  Did you need something?"

"Yes, I'm Laran's Chosen."  Kel  felt a flush of pride at being able to identify herself with such a wonderful person as her Companion.  "And, I do need something.  See, I sort of have some problems.  Lan said they were Gifts.  He said they were called Fetching and MindSpeech.  I mean, I know what they are from books and stuff, but I can't control them.  I sort of keep hearing things, like thoughts, and I kind of accidentally made a plate fly at breakfast.  Lan said you could maybe help me not do that again?"

Erran chuckled.  "Yes, youngling, Gifts can be a real curse sometimes, for all their use.  It sounds as though yours are just awakening naturally.  About the moving things, I will teach you to shield a little, which should keep your thoughts from impacting other objects until you are taught how to do it properly.  That should also stop you from hearing other people's Thoughts and it will keep other Trainees from hearing yours."

"Lan, my Companion, says I Shout at him, and project things into his mind."  Kel admitted, blushing.

"Well, we'll take care of that right now."  Erran said firmly.  "First, sit down."

Puzzled, Kel sat down cross-legged on the floor.

"Are you comfortable?  I mean, absolutely comfortable?  This is important."

Kel thought about it.  "Yes, Herald."

"Good.  Now, you don't know how to trance, so I need you to reach out to your Companion and he'll take you into a trance.  He can show you how to Ground and Center."

_:Lan?: _Kel asked.  _:Herald Erran says he needs you to take me into a trance and show me how to 'Ground and Center.':_

As always, Lan was there, waiting outside physically, but melding with her as they had been melded at the instant of her Choosing.  Wordlessly, Lan reached into her mind and helped her to reach a trance state.  'Now.'  He said, the voice sounding as though it was Kel thinking, only in a male voice.  'Look into yourself, and find the part of you at the very center.  The most stable place you can find.' 

Kel looked.  She couldn't actually See, because that was not her Gift, but she Felt around inside her, until she found a place that felt almost like her tree back at home.  It was a steady place that she could hang onto.  As she visualized it, she began to see it, until there really was a silver tree there, glowing in the darkness of her mind. 

As soon as she found it, Lan knew.  'Very good,' came that thought voice again.  'Now, look down into the earth, and find a place like that, and connect yourself to it.'

Kel felt her way down to the bottom of her tree.  She could see faintly glowing roots.  She willed them to grow.  They extended into the earth, Kel following, until they reached a boulder-feeling place that felt safe and secure like the tree.  Kel directed the roots to grow long and wrap themselves around the rock.

Kel and Lan sighed together as they felt her connect.  Gently, Lan left her mind, leaving only a feeling of approval and love.  Of course, Lan was never quite out of Kel's head, so the sensation of Lan only dimmed a little, grew fainter, but Kel could again tell that they were two individuals instead of one.

Kel grabbed onto the glowing tree roots again, climbing the tree as she had done with the real one so many times.  As she reached the top, she jolted out of trance, coming out of it to see Herald Erran watching her with relief.

"Very good job, youngling!  Feel better now?"

"Oh yes, Herald.  Much better."

"Good.  Now to deal with the rest of it.  Imagine a wall all around yourself.  Know that nothing and no one can reach you through it unless you want them to."

Kel imagined a great wooden fence surrounding her tree, with many gates that she could open if she wanted to, but could also shut to block out the world.  She grew her fence higher and thicker, until the pressure of other minds that she had been barely conscious of feeling suddenly removed itself.

Kel sighed with physical relief.  The ever-present buzzing in the back of her mind was gone.

"Well done, Kelsin."  Herald Erran said.  "You will receive more specific gift training later in your time as a Trainee, but that should hold you until then."

"Thank you, Herald."  Kel said quietly, but meaning every word as she had never meant anything before.

Erran smiled.  "Glad to help.  Now, why don't you sit down?  The others should be here any minute."

On cue, two other figures, one male and one female, dressed in Herald Trainee Grays, walked through the door, talking casually.  As Lan had said, they appeared to be about Kel's age.

Kel smiled nervously and waved.  "Hi guys.  I'm Kelsin, Kel for short.  They tell me that we're Yearmates."

"Yup!  They have been holding the class for you.  Well, not you specifically, but three is the least number that they can have in a Yeargroup, so there you go."  The male said.  "I'm Meral, by the way."

Kel's heart flipped over and nearly stopped.  Meral had shoulder-length midnight blue hair, obviously dyed, and slate gray eyes.  He was gorgeous, even by the standards of some of Kel's hardest to please friends.  Kel was practically drooling.

Although her new shields were supposed to block others out of her mind, they couldn't block Laran.  Sounding unwarrantedly annoyed, given the situation, he Sent _:Oh stop drooling, Kel.  He's probably taken.:_

_:Humph.  Well, no need to be grumpy.:  _Kel Sent, annoyed and unable to fathom why Lan was so annoyed about her gazing at a guy.

A few minutes later, Lan returned to her mind.  _:I'm sorry, Chosen.  I didn't mean to let it get to me like that.:  _

Kel could feel Lan's sincere love and apology.Try as she might, however, Kel couldn't get Lan to divulge what it was that would get to him.  Since he was truly apologetic, though, and since Kel loved him more than anyone she had ever known, what could she do?

:It's all right, love.  I guess you just don't understand girl stuff.:

Thankfully, Lan let the subject drop, although Kel could feel him grumbling from the stables.

"Now, let's get started."  Herald Erran suggested.  "I see you have already met Meral, Kel.  This is your other Yearmate, Risa.

Risa grinned at Kel.  "Good.  With you being a girl, there are more of us than them.  We were getting sadly outnumbered before you showed up."  

Risa had friendly brown eyes, and honey colored hair.  She stood shorter than Kel by a few inches, but she was just as slender.

"Now that you've all met each other, sit down on the floor and we'll get started.  Who here knows what the job of a Herald is?"  Erran asked.

Kel sat back and prepared to absorb everything she could about her future occupation, her quarrel with Lan forgotten in the need for information.


	8. Longings

Disclaimer:  Even though I've been forgetting to remind you for the last chapter or two, hopefully the more intelligent among you managed to remember that all this belongs to a wonderful woman by the name of Mercedes Lackey, NOT a writer by the penname of Herald Kelsin.  If you didn't remember, please take the time to remember now.

Chapter 8, here we go.  It's hard to believe I made it this far without any flames.  Of course, don't feel the need to break the record.  Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks to my faithful reviewers.  Every chapter, without fail, I see your names in my inbox.  You guys know who you are.  You rock!  Anyway, that's enough of the mushiness.

Wizard:  Thanks again!  Heh.  That Fetching scene was good, I think.

Tenshi:  Thanks.  I'm not too sure what's up with that formatting thing.  When I save as HTML it comes out fine, but I seem to lose half the italics when I upload it to FanFic.

Fireblade K'Chona: Yeah, there is that, but I couldn't find a way to make that into a nice little amusing scene, so I made a variation.  Hope nobody minds too much.

Hmm.  I think I may end this story sooner than I thought.  I think I messed something up somewhere.  I'll try again with my next fic.  Two or three more chapters will wrap up the whole relationship thing, and after that, it would just be plotless mush anyway.  Reviewers, give me your opinion on the ending thing, please.

Anyway, moving on again, past this long A.N, to give you Chapter 8.

{A.N.}  There will be at least one PoV switch in this chapter, fair warning.

Chapter 8: Longings

Kel was walking alone down the hallway towards her room.  It had been a long and boring math class, she could tell, even though she had been totally spaced for most of it.  It was mostly a review for her.  Because of her parents being involved in trade as a result of their Guild affiliations, her math skills were fairly good, and, while everyone else was 'catching up,' as the Herald teaching the class put it, Kel was pretty much free to zone out.

Meral was in her math class, which made it easy to just stare at the back of his blue hairdo and drool until the ending bell.

She had nearly gone into shock when Meral had come up behind her and offered to walk her to her next class.  He put his arm around her waist and said "Since we're Yearmates and all, we should get to know each other.  Risa and I are having a little party in my room after dinner tonight.  Just the three of us if you come.  Want to?"

Kel's heart was beating so fast that she was surprised it didn't fly out of her chest.  Her tongue appeared to have tied itself into little knots.  She willed it to untie and, slowly and carefully, replied "Sure!  I'd love to."

"That's settled, then!"  Meral said enthusiastically.  "I'll see you tonight."

Kel flopped onto her bed, made a half-hearted attempt at studying, then gave up and sank into more daydreams of Meral.

That night, after dinner, she made her way back to her rooms, ran a brush through her hair and put on a clean set of Grays.  Her things had come from home yesterday, so she had her own brush and comb to use, which cheered her up considerably.

She knocked hesitantly on the door of Meral's rooms.  He opened the door, smiling warmly and banishing the last of Kel's fears as he saw her waiting outside.

She entered his room, looking around.  "Where's Risa?"

"Not here yet."

"Oh."  Kel felt mildly nervous at the thought of being alone with Meral.

Meral leaned forward, brushing a strand of Kel's hair behind her ear.  _:You look beautiful tonight, you know.:_

_:Are you MindSpeaking me?:_

_:Yup!: _Meral's speech was permanently dyed the color of his hair, with little yellow lights of amusement currently threaded through it.

_:Oh.  Well, thanks.:_

_:Anytime, pretty one.:  _He Sent.  By this time, they were so close that they were almost touching noses.

At that moment, there was a brisk knock on the door.  Kel was obscurely disappointed, for some reason, but as Risa entered, laughing, she gave herself up to getting to know her new friends.

It was hours before Risa said that she had to leave to go and do some studying.  Reluctantly, Kel decided the same a few minutes after Risa left.

_:Want me to walk you back to your room?: _Meral asked.

_:Sure.: _Kel replied, ignoring the disapproval that was emanating from Lan in waves.

Meral casually linked arms with her, and, as they got to her room, just as she opened her mouth to say goodbye, Meral turned and kissed her sweetly on the lips, then almost ran away down the hallway.

Kel stood there with her mouth open for several minutes, until Lan finally Spoke, acidly _:Happy now?:_

Strangely enough, Kel wasn't, but she had no intentions of telling Lan that, so she said defiantly, unable to lie Mind-to-Mind, but knowing that he would hear the echo of the words in her mind.  "Yes.  I am."

Lan was miserable.  He no longer even bothered to fight it, although he was careful to block it off from his Chosen.  No good would come from her knowing the truth, Lan knew.  He was so wrapped in his own misery that he didn't even look up when he heard the sound of hoof beats making their way through the deserted stable, obviously headed for him.

When they stopped, he looked up and groaned.  Who could it be but Rolan, the Groveborn, who had an unholy knack, one could almost say a Gift, for picking up the things that you would really rather he didn't.  He wouldn't QUITE say 'I told you so' but it was incredibly easy to tell when he was thinking it, and he was probably thinking it now.

_:Laran, what's wrong?:  _Rolan asked, layering his Sending with sympathy and understanding.  Rolan knew, of course, exactly what was wrong, but maybe letting Lan talk it through would allow him to let it go and stop tormenting his Chosen.

_:Oh Rolan, I know that she can't know that we're Lifebonded, but can't she FEEL it?  How can she kiss that blue haired guy like I am nothing to her, like I mean nothing to her.  She doesn't even know what she's doing to me!  We're LIFEBONDED, for Haven's sake!  I know everything she does!  We're never out of each other's heads!:  _Lan wailed.

_:I think it was more that he kissed her, Lan.:  _Rolan said, utterly serious.  _:And I think she liked it less that she admitted.  But what was she supposed to say, with you going older brotherly on her?  I know it's hard, Laran, but you are going to make it harder for yourself if you keep pushing her away.  She isn't going to feel the double bond until she stops thinking it isn't there, and when admittedly good looking Herald Trainees keep showing up and throwing themselves on her, well what is she expected to do?:_

_:I know that, Rolan, and I know it's perfectly natural, but I can't bear it!  What if she never figures it out?:_

_:She will, eventually, Laran.:  _Rolan said, the only one in the stables who persisted in calling Lan by his given name, much to Lan's dismay.  _:If she were stupid, she would not be a Trainee.  When she starts to compare notes with the other Trainees about her Bond with you, she will probably start to get it.  You just have to hold on.:  _Rolan said._  :Just keep watching her mind.  I think you'll be pleasantly surprised when she sees Meral tomorrow.:_

_:I'll try.: _Lan said.

Without waiting for further reply, Rolan turned and paced from the stables.  Lan figured he'd hang around and wallow in his misery for a while.  He might have to wait, but he didn't have to like it.

Lan was just settling himself down for a good mope when suddenly, he felt a familiar presence drawing closer.  Kel!  He could practically feel the sadness and confusion rolling off of her in waves.

She rounded the door of the stables at a run.  _:Lan?: _She asked, far too calmly and restrainedly for what he could feel of her emotions.  _:Do you think we could take a ride?  I need to go somewhere quiet.:_

_:Of course, Chosen.:  _He remembered his promise to Rolan, and besides, how could he be angry with her.  It would be like being angry with himself, only worse, because it would hurt her worse than anything he could say to himself could hurt himself…

'Whoa, I'm going in circles here.  That was confusing.'  Lan thought to himself.

Kel sniffled a little, and Lan was brought back to the present.  He was already lying down, an ideal position for wallowing in misery, so all Kel had to do was clamor on.

Lan thought he knew the perfect place for the two of them.  A nice little Grove just beyond the Field.

On the way there, Lan was silent, allowing Kel to gather her thoughts, and, if she leaked a tear or two into his mane, he was inclined to let it slip.  Just as long as she was with him, he would probably excuse her anything.

When they stopped in the Grove, Lan lay down on the soft green grass, and Kel dismounted, laying back against Lan's flank.

Kel lay there, lost in her thoughts, for a quarter Candlemark, at least.

_:Lan?  You know, I never kissed anyone before that.  Well, he kissed me, but still.  I wasn't exactly marriage bait back at home.  Shouldn't it have been, well, better?  I picked up a bit from Meral's mind, but I wasn't feeling what he was feeling.  I'm confused, Lan.:  _She Sent plaintively.

Lan wasn't confused at all, just terribly uncomfortable.  If Companions could blush, he would be cherry colored.  Playing the romantic advisor wasn't exactly his strong point.  _:Well, how do you feel about Meral, Chosen?:_

_:We're friends for sure.  He's great, and he explains everything so well.  I never thought anyone with blue hair could be so good at those fancy court manners.  Plus, he's really good looking, but, maybe I'm just being romantic, but he just feels like a friend.  Not like you feel to me, and that is the kind of bond I would want in a relationship.:  _She smiled at Lan, sadness fading.  _:I think Meral and I are better off friends, and at least I have you.:_

_:You will ALWAYS have me, Chosen.  I love you, and I will NEVER leave you.:_


	9. Settlings

Disclaimer: For all of you with short-term memory loss, this is NOT my stuff.  Belongs to Mercedes Lackey. 

Yes, I've made my decision.  I'm definitely not going to end this story on a cliff-hanger, don't worry, and no promises, but I got attached to Lan and Kel so they might come back for a round two in the future, but, for this installment, at least, I'm not going to ramble on and follow them around for the rest of their lives like I planned.  I'm not going to abandon it, I'm not going to put it "on hold," and my updates'll be as fast as ever, but I think I'll wait until the problem of the book, the lifebonding thing, is solved, then call it complete.

Tenshi:  Yeah, he's messing it up a lot.  At first, I was unsure about that, because canonically, Companions do tend to be pretty perfect.  Well, I did my best on the Companion front.  Glad it is acceptable.

Breezefire: A new review! Yay!  And, as for the relationship thing, my take on that is that Lan needed to USE the Lifebond and Herald-Bond together as soon as they appeared, in ways that Kel didn't, so it was as though their Lifebond progressed at warp speed.  With others, they might not know it at first.  As witness, Talia and Dirk.  Even after Talia had met Dirk, she thought she was in love with Skif for far longer than Kel/Meral lasted.

Wizard: Yeah, it snuck up on me too.  Don't worry, though.  I already have a new fic brewing, so all my reviewers can be nice and go review that one too, when it comes out.  wink

Fireblade: Yeah, it ended way faster than I thought it would.  Glad you like it.  Just wanted to publicly say, in case I was lazy and didn't review, 'Like the Moon' ROX MY SOX!  PLEASE update before I die from the lack of Kamaria and Alain.  I wish my writing would be as good as that.

Lurks in Shadows: Yay!  Well, thankies!

Ok, chapter nine.  I want to make at least 10 chapters, 15 would be nice, and it'll probably end up somewhere in the middle.  I'd like to hit 50 reviews, although I know it wont happen, so if you are lazy like me and read but don't review, please take the time to write a short one.  It makes me feel loved, lol.

Ok, HUGE authors note today, sorry about that.  On to the good stuff, now.

Ok, I apologize for the unforgivable shortness of this chapter.  Having rather big issues right now in a number of areas.  The next chapter will be soon, I promise, and we will have skipped ahead several months.  The plot should really start to roll then, only two or three more chapters to go.  Gosh, the note is longer than the chapter.  PLEASE don't eat me!  hides

Chapter 9: Settlings

Kel bit at her nails nervously, staring at the back of Meral's head.  She would have to wait until after class to have her talk with him, but the waiting was making her so nervous.  What if he didn't like her at all anymore?  Kel's mind felt like a mouse running around in a tiny, circular cage.

_:Lan!:  _Kel reached for the support of her Companion, already feeling natural in turning to him.  _:I can't wait until the end of class!  I feel all twisty inside!   I should just throw him a note in a paper ball, or something.:_

Lan's Voice held amusement at the situation.  _:Or, you could just Speak him, Chosen.:_

_:Oh yeah.  I forgot I could do that.  Wait, how do I make sure I'm talking to him?:_

_:Picture him in your mind, then Speak, like you do to me.:_

Kel thought about it.  _:Sounds like it's worth a try.  Thanks, love.:_

_:Don't mention it.:_

Kel pictured Meral in her mind.  Long blue hair swirling around his head as he moved, slate gray eyes that could flash from gray blue to charcoal in the blink of an eye.  Heart shaped face, with a ready smile forever on his lips.

_:Meral?:  _She called tentatively.

_:Kel?:_

_:Yeah.:_

To the casual observer, Meral looked absolutely riveted by the math lesson, completely focused, but his attention was mainly on Kel.

_:Meral, I need to talk to you about something.:_

_:Hmm?:_

_:About last night.  It was, well, it was an experience, but I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment, and I don't think it was, I don't know.  It just didn't feel right.:_

_:Oh.  Well, I can't say I'm not disappointed, but don't worry about it, Kel.  I understand.:_

_:So, can we still be friends?:  _Kel asked nervously.

_:Can we?  I'm counting on it!:  _The honest laughter in Meral's MindVoice convinced Kel that it really was all right.  _:I'm counting on you to get me through the next few years in one piece, Yearmate.:_

Kel wordlessly sent Meral a stream of all the affection she had begun to feel for him over the last few days.  The smile she could see from where she was sitting was all the assurance she needed that things would be fine between the two of them.


	10. Outings

Disclaimer:  Kel mine.  Valdemar not mine.  How much clearer can I make it for you?

Hello again!  This chapter should be good.  My semi-writers block on this story has vanished, although I'm trying not to jinx it by saying so.  Again, I apologize for my last chapter, and I hope this one makes up for it.

Fireblade: [Moves homework with supreme powers of update-needing]  There!  Lol.  I'll just keep waiting for the next installment, I suppose. –sniffs-  They are my favorite characters.

Wizard: Yes, yes, no problem, shall do.

Anonymous Person:  Well, it's basically one plot problem and little twisty thingies.  I'm doing my best.

Breezefire: Yes, I know, too short, but I need to skip ahead time wise after that point, so I just left that one short.

Tenshi: Hmm, well, they are Yearmates.  I don't know about blood siblings, but for those of you who read Arrows, I'm thinking along the lines of rings -wink-

Lurks in Shadows: Yeah.  –points to what she said to Breezefire-

Faeborn2930: Yeah, I'm working on it.

Yay!  We made double digits on chapter count!  Anyway, on to the material.  A few months have passed between Outings and Settlings.  Well, many months.  Kel has been at the Collegium for nearly a year now, Lan has made his peace with her ignorance about their LifeBonding for the time being, but all will soon be revealed.  Not in this chapter, but soon.

Chapter 10:  Outings

Three profoundly unhappy and very cold trainees made their way outside into the gray pre-dawn, heading for the stables.  They were bundled in every stitch of winter clothing they owned, plus a bit that they had borrowed from their respective friends who were not unlucky enough to be going out on a field trial this morning.

When they got to the stable, their Companions were already awake and waiting for them, blowing steam into the air.  The three Trainees quickly fed and saddled their Companions, no sense waking the stable hands this early.  That done, they went out to await their teacher.

Not so surprisingly, she was already there.  Although Herald Nera and her Companion Fara were primarily circuit riders, Nera had been training as a Healers Assistant before she was Chosen, so when she wasn't assigned to a circuit, she taught a short class in first aid to any Trainee who was ready to take it.

Kel and her Yearmates were just completing that course sequence, so that meant that it was time for a final exam to test their knowledge.  In a course such as this, that meant a field trial.

Since today's was in first aid, an "injured person," a volunteer from the Collegium, would MindSpeak to the companions of the Trainees at some random interval during their ride.  At which point, the Trainees would be expected to ride off to the rescue, ascertain the problem, and perform and necessary first aid in order to stabilize the "patient" until a Healer could be brought.

"Go on, younglings, get riding."  Nera said good-naturedly.  "I know you three are good friends, so I'm sure you'll have plenty to amuse yourselves with while you wait."

_:Well, may as well make the best of it.:  _Meral Spoke to Risa and Kel.

_:Yup.: _ Risa added.

Simultaneously, their Companions broke into a fast trot, heading into the woods.  Their saddlebags were nearly empty except for some emergency rations, and an apple each for a snack.

When they reached a stream, they dismounted and sat on the grass to take an apple break.  Kel, however, reached into her saddlebag and pulled out a little box.

"I have something for you guys." She said shyly.  "For all of us."

She opened the box.  Inside it lay three silver rings, with a design of hands clasping.  It was the token that Heralds gave to only their best-loved and closest friends.  It differed slightly from the traditional two hands clasping, though.  It was three hands clasped together, and there were three rings, one for each of them.

Risa's mouth dropped open, and hung open.  She put out a trembling hand to take the ring closest to her.  _:Kel, they are beautiful!: _Risa said, slipping naturally into MindSpeech in the intimacy of the moment.  The happy tears Kel could see shining in her eyes were all the reward she needed. 

Kel took her own ring and offered the remaining one to Meral.  He took it, grinning hugely.  _:So that's why you wanted our ring sizes.  You minx, you said you were doing a math survey!:_

_:Did I?:  _Kel asked innocently.  _:Surprised, loves?  After all, who else would I give them to?:_

Meral pulled the two others into a tight embrace.  _:Who else indeed?:_

Of course, just at that moment, all of their Companions projected into their minds the location of their injured person.  After almost a year of Herald Training, they didn't even stop to think.  They vaulted onto their Companions and rode off in the direction their Companions told them that the cry was coming from.

When they reached the clearing, they found a Herald and his Companion, dressed in full Whites.  He was breathing heavily.  "-hurts-" he gasped.

Meral bent down beside the fallen Herald, his friends allowing him the position as he was indisputably the best at first aid.  His hands gently probed around the Herald's body.  "What hurts?" He asked in a calm voice.

"Arm.  Think it's broken."  The Herald gasped.

"Ok.  Now, I'm just going to have a look at your arm and see what we can do to help you."  Meral said reassuringly.

For the purposes of the test, they were to act as though all supposed injuries were real, and so Meral promptly pronounced the arm broken.  All three Trainees worked together to create a makeshift sling from the bandages they were carrying in their saddlebags, and to help get the Herald remounted on his Companion. 

Risa and Kel rode one on either side of the Companion, in case he started to lose his passenger.  This was mostly training for assisting civilians or Heralds with injured Companions, because a healthy Companion would never lose his or her Chosen, whether the Herald was injured or not.

Meral lead the way home, towards the "Healer's Encampment," also known as their checkpoint, where Herald Nera would be waiting for them.

Meral's new ring flashed in the pale winter sun as he rode in front of them to take the lead.  Kel smiled to herself to see a visible symbol of the bond that had grown between them.  Meral and Risa were her closest friends, her fears of discomfort between them early on after Meral kissed her had turned out to be entirely unfounded.

Of course, she did feel a slight regret for the missed opportunity.  She knew it hadn't been right, but, unlike her hedonistic Heraldic sisters and brothers, Kel was pretty much celibate.  Not that she was unhappy with that, but with everyone around her always in love, and Meral and Risa alternating between brief "friendly" flings and general friendship, it was an uncomfortable position for Kel.  She couldn't quite understand why she seemed to be so different.

She knew she was capable of love.  Her bond with Lan had grown stronger than any other Companion bond Kel had ever heard of, but apart from that, relationships beyond friendship were apparently not her thing.

Their injured patient had not been hurt far from home, so after a few minutes, they could see Nera waiting in Companion's Field at the designated checkpoint.

After consulting with the patient, Nera announced that they had all passed with flying colors.  Meral let out a cheer and jumped on Risa's back, hugging her fiercely.  Kel joined the tumble, and soon the three of them were rolling around on the Field, laughing and tussling good-naturedly. 

When they had somewhat disentangled themselves, Meral said thoughtfully. "We should all have a party to celebrate.  And, we should have a formal ceremony to put on our rings.  My room after dinner."

"I swear, Meral." Risa laughed. "You love long rituals far more than anyone else I know.  They should assign you to Court when you get your Whites."

"Court?"  Meral laughed and faked fainting.  "With all those flitter-headed courtiers?  I'll take a nice honest circuit, thanks.  Raiders, irate villagers, anything but the flitter-heads!  Now, about that party?"

"We'll be there." Kel announced, knowing she spoke for Risa too.  "Since you love rituals so much, YOU can plan this one."

"Fine by me." Meral said good-naturedly.  "I'll see you then."

Risa and Kel walked off together to finish various assignments.  They had the day off from classes because of their field trial, but their teachers had made it abundantly clear to them that they were not excused from doing the class work they missed.

It was lucky that their party wasn't until after the dinner bell, because it took them until the dinner bell to get through the work they had been assigned.  They had been working together, as they were in many of the same classes. 

Meral was off on his own somewhere, although he also shared more than a few classes with Kel and Risa.  He was presumably doing whatever it was that Meral did when he felt like ignoring his homework.  Probably planning a large and complicated ritual for that night.

'Oh well,' Kel thought to herself.  'As long as Meral's happy, I can live with whatever he's cooked up.'

After dinner, Kel and Risa made their way together to Meral's room.  When they got there, his door was shut and locked, no light coming out from under it.

Risa knocked hesitantly on the door.  _:Meral?: _ She Called, not wanting to disturb any other Trainees with a shout.  _:You in there?:_

_:Coming!:  _Meral's Voice was cheerful.  When he opened the door, Kel could see that it was almost completely dark inside, the only light being a small amount coming in through the open window and the soft glow from a candle.    __

:Come, Yearmates.  From now on, speak only in MindSpeech.  Form a ring around the fire.:

_:Umm, Meral, that's a candle.:_

_:Hush, love.  You're ruining it.:_

The three Yearmates formed a standing ring around the small candle in the center of the room.  Almost instinctively, they reached out and clasped hands.  Kel could feel the rings she had given Risa and Meral, the cool metal pressing into her palm.

_:Tonight, and only tonight,: _Meral intoned, _:we will tell each other nothing but the truth.  You cannot lie in MindSpeech, and we shall not speak outside of that.  Tonight, we are going to share something of ourselves.  We will go around in a circle, and we will each tell our deepest hope and our greatest fear.  When we trust each other completely, we will be worthy of the rings we wear.  Kel, as giver of the rings, you may start.: _

The words had such a ritualistic feel to them that Kel didn't think of protesting.

_:My greatest hope.  Well, I guess I hope that I'll graduate the Collegium and become a good Herald, and find that I enjoy the work.  And my greatest fear.  Losing Lan.  I love him so much, and it  would be so lonely without him.  Being a Herald is dangerous, death will be stalking all of us.:  _Kel shuddered mentally at the thought.

Meral took up where Kel had left off, his MindTouch sure and steady.  _:My greatest dream is that the three of us will graduate together and stay friends as long as we live.  My greatest fear is losing what we have.  I never really had friends like you guys, and I don't know what I would do without you.:_

_:I'm afraid that I won't be a good Herald.:  _Risa admitted.  _:I was shocked when Karlin Chose me.  I don't feel like Heraldic material.  My greatest hope?  I hope that some day, I can ride Circuit near where I was born and get to see my home again.:_

For a while, they all sat silent, contemplating the rapport among them.  Then, suddenly, Meral said _:I'm hungry!  Who wants food?  I've got sweets.:_

Laughing, Risa and Kel ran over to where Meral was sitting and wrestled him for the bag of sweets he held just out of reach.

In the stables, Lan was similarly content.  'She said she loved me.'  He sang to himself.  'She doesn't want to lose me.  I MATTER to her.'

For that moment, his world, too, was complete, and he supposed that that was all he could hope for.


	11. Fallings

Disclaimer: Once upon a time, there was a woman called Mercedes Lackey and a fan fiction writer called Herald Kelsin. Kelsin wrote stuff based on what Mercedes Lackey wrote and called it fan fiction, meaning that it wasn't her original idea. The end.

Chapter 11 is here at last! We hit 50 reviews, too! Keep 'em coming, people. I got nine reviews on the last chapter, which is a new record for me.

Updating on the ending front, it's looking like there's going to be about two more chapters after this one, then the end. I'll tell you when it is the end, though, don't worry or start guessing that it is when it isn't, if that made any sense.

Breezefire: Any time. I wrote a good long one, too. And, if I decide to do a sequel, well, it would be two sequels maybe, probably one one-shot and one longer story, and I would track Meral and Risa, and then I would build on that scene. Depends if I decide to do that eventually.

Fireblade: Yeah, I love your story an awful lot. Lan thanks you for the scratch.

PrettyKittyOreo: Well, thanks. And, I managed to hit 50 reviews while I was at school today. Yayness!

Faeborn2930: Thanks. That chapter was a personal favorite of mine.

Victoria Nicole Hunter: A new reviewer! –glomps and scares away- I'll update as soon as I write this and study for finals and regents and SAT IIs and such. Say it with me-FINALS SUCK!

Wizard116: Lol, thanks. I really did like that the best so far.

Freedom is Calling to Me: -cheer, cheer- Another new reviewer! Chapter 10 wasn't THAT short, was it?

Tenshi: Well, I know where it is heading -wink- the ring thing wasn't really plot advancement, just a pleasant interlude.

Lurks in Shadows: Lol, glad you liked it.

Whew! That was a lot of reviewage! My inbox was brimming with review alert emails. It gladdened my heart. -wink-

Ok, this time we're back in Kel's classes. Something is going to happen soon, we are very near the end. I was going to write a nice little filler chapter about Kel meeting her parents, but after trying for two nights, I discovered that whatever part of me does the writing hated that idea. Basically, lots of writers block, so I'm moving on to the plot advancement.

Chapter 11: Fallings

Kel rolled out of her bed at her usual Candlemark before the waking bell, not for the first time cursing the fact that she seemed to have the serving chore for breakfast far more often than anyone else she knew. She supposed it was her Gift. Although it was as yet unreliable-her formal classes in gift usage had only just started-and Kel herself was no more graceful than any other adolescent, the combination of the two meant that even if she did drop something, she could generally Catch it before it hit the ground.

It also helped that her Fetching Gift was somewhat peculiar. Unlike other Trainees with the gift, who could cause objects to _pop_ back and forth between their hands and wherever they were supposed to go, Kel's gift operated by actually causing whatever object she wanted to lift up and "fly" over to where she was.

It was not at all unusual, therefore, for Kel to be seen walking towards the tables in the dining hall with a nimbus of laden plates and eating utensils floating around her.

Before long, that was exactly what she would be doing. She hastily ran to the bathing room, bathed, got dressed, and rushed to the kitchen to get her own breakfast before the serving started.

'About the only advantages to this job,' Kel thought to herself, 'is that I get to eat early and I never have to wait for a bath in the morning.'

Kel tried to stifle her yawns as the carried out the first platters nearly a half Candlemark later, to ensure that when the hungry Trainees started to trickle in, their food would be ready and waiting for them.

As Kel used her Gift to Catch a couple of wayward oatcakes and replace them on the brimming platter she carried, she realized how much stronger her gift had gotten.

Since her Fetching Gift was so different from any that had been seen before, Kel was having one on one lessoning in using that Gift, and in using her MindSpeech. Those were her only two Gifts, but both were equally and extremely strong, unusual in a Herald.

Kel's problem wasn't using her Fetching Gift, she had mastered that almost unconsciously. Directing objects and managing the energy flows seemed to come almost naturally to her. She was mostly learning how to use her Gift of MindSpeech and practicing her Fetching to make sure that she was as adept with using her Gift as it was possible for her to be.

After everyone had been served, since Kel had already eaten, she gratefully cleared out of the kitchen, heading to her room to prepare for her first class.

She opened the door and grabbed a shoulder bag with paper, quills, ink and all of her notes for various classes. After staring longingly at her bed, she closed the door, preparing to get to her first classroom ahead of the teacher.

Kel's first classroom wasn't really a classroom, per say. Her first class was her one on one Gift tutoring session with Herald Erran. He was generally assigned to the Collegium, but since he taught only Orientation regularly, and the last batch of newly Chosen had finished with that class, he had been detailed to help Kel with her Gifts, especially MindSpeech.

Erran was a proven talented teacher, and he had the single strongest Gift of MindSpeech in the Circle.

When she met him, just outside the stables, he announced, with the air of a little with a new toy, "Today, Kel, we are going to determine your range."

"My what?"

"Your range. How far out you can make and hold a mental contact with someone other than your Companion. With a bond as tight as you have told me yours is, Speaking him wouldn't tell us much about your Gift, as it is a well known fact that our Companions can boost and augment our Gifts, especially with a very strong bond and especially when Speaking THEM."

"Umm, ok. How are we going to do it, then?"

"I'm going to get on my Companion and start riding away as fast as I can. All you have to do is keep Speaking me until you can't reach me anymore."

_:Alright.: _Kel Spoke, initiating the contact. _:I'm ready.:_

Erran mounted his Companion mare and began to ride slowly away, all the time keeping up a steady mental banter with Kel. They discovered that she could reach at least outside of Haven to Speak someone she had a little sympathy with. With a close friend or intimate companion, she could probably reach as far as she needed to.

After telling Kel this, Erran released her and she picked up her books and ran to her math class. After such a grueling mental workout, Kel could barely keep her eyes open as she did problem after problem under the watchful eyes of her math teacher.

'If I can barely keep my eyes open now,' Kel groaned to herself, 'what am I going to do after this? I have Weaponswork next.'

Kel managed to doze a little before the ending bell, but not nearly enough to replenish her drained energy, and she would really have liked some food other than the stale oatcake she had snuck into her bag sometime last moon.

The bell rang all too soon for Kel, but she managed to pull herself up and allow herself to be carried along in the wave of her classmates heading for the salle. About halfway there, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Meral spun her around. _:You look like death, love. Another bad Gift practice?:_

_:Something like that. Overdid it. So tired.: _Kel was having a hard time forming her thoughts into Speech. Usually during her Gift practices, she only actually used her Gift for a little while. Today, she had been MindSpeaking constantly for nearly a Candlemark.

Meral caught Kel as she swayed. _:Are you sure you should go to practice, dearling?:_

_:Have to, Meral. Last day of the special lesson on combat riding, remember? Lan'll keep me on somehow.:_

_:Ok, Kel. If you have to, you have to, but be careful.: _Meral said, a feeling of forboding settling over him.

By the time they got to the sale, Kel felt well enough to stand, albeit shakily, on her own two feet. When she saw Lan waiting for her, she hugged him tightly before beginning her stretching exercises.

When the order came to mount up, Kel felt less tired, but more dazed. It was as though she had been pushed beyond the edges of exhaustion, so her body was trying to forget how much it craved sleep.

Kel berated herself sternly. By the time she was in Whites, she would have to be able to work under conditions as tiring as these or more. This was not the time to start whining about it. She would NOT prove herself unworthy!

Kel pulled herself up onto Lan's back, glad that he was able to keep her in the saddle under nearly any circumstances as long as she held on. She clenched Lan's mane tightly in her fists, dropping into a slight trance state. She sure hoped Lan was paying attention to the directions, because she certainly wasn't.

About half of the Trainees were detailed to stand with wooden practice swords in the middle of a field. The rest were mounted on their Companions. From what Kel could gather, the ones with the swords were trying to 'kill' the Companions, the mounted ones were trying to stay on while their Companions dodged the attacks.

As the exercise started, Lan moved a little bit slower than the others, sensing Kel's weariness and inability to actively stay a-saddle. Not realizing the reason, one of the armed Trainees headed straight for the easiest target, the slowest pair, namely Kel and Lan.

The Trainee ran in, aiming his sword for a straight thrust towards Lan's chest. Momentarily forgetting his Chosen's state, Lan reared and whirled to avoid the sword.

Kel saw the blow coming, but her mind felt as though it was fogged. She could barely think. She felt Lan's hooves coming up as he reared and whirled to dodge the attack. Her traitorous fingers chose that moment to numbly let go of Lan's mane.

Lan felt her tumble backwards, but there was nothing he could do. If he went back down to the ground, he would pound the Trainee underneath him into the dirt.

He whirled and hit the ground as fast as he could, but it was too late. By the time he was back on all four hooves, Kel was already flying through the air, making no move to halt her fall.

As Kel fell backwards, she could see Meral dropping his practice sword and running towards her from the other end of the field, knowing as he did that there was no way he could reach her in time.

With a lightening hot burst of pain and an audible thud, Kel's head hit the dirt, then, mercifully, everything went black.

As soon as Kel blacked out, curiously enough, Lan simultaneously hit the dirt, although there was no injury to him that anyone could see.

As Meral reached Kel, he saw that she appeared relatively unscathed, probably only a concussion.

'Good thing we took that first aid class after all.' He thought to himself wryly, but aloud, he only said "she's for Healers. I'll take her myself, I just finished training in this sort of thing."

He picked Kel up, cradling her tenderly in his arms as though she weighed nothing at all, and began to walk slowly in the direction of the House of Healing.


	12. Healings

Disclaimer: T.B.T.M.L.N.M

Poor Kel –makes a sad face- all alone in the House of Healing, and Lan completely unconscious. Funny thing that, eh? -Herald looks innocent-

Yes, the story is surely wrapping up now. One more chapter and its all over. So sad, yet so exciting. My first ever completed story is going to be, well, complete. Happy, happy feeling. I hope all you lovely reviewers'll come and read my other story too, once I get it started –_cough_shamelessplug_cough_-. It took me around a month exactly to finish this one; maybe the next one'll be longer. Keep your eyes open for sequels to this story, too. They might appear at some point. Anyway, that's enough rambling. On to the reviews.

Jorgeiscool: Lol, thanks. I try to post as often as I can, I think I update pretty fast.

JoeyStar: Thanks. I always did wonder what happened next when I read BB, so I just had to write it. About Reminders, nope, it was a one shot, so no more. Just something angst-filled that came to me when I was in a depressed mood.

Fireblade: Yeah, I had one when I was nine. I roller-bladed down a steep hill into a brick wall. Not fun. And yes, I decided to bring her Gift into it. Partly, I agreed with you, and partly I needed to find a way to injure her without causing a huge plot twist to deal with.

Wizard: No worries, I'll fix them up soon. Happy endings, here we come.

Tenshi: Yeah, she should have, but them my plot would not have been moved along, which would be bad.

Lurks in Shadows: Working on it.

Gack, I finished this chapter the night after I posted the previous one, but I want to wait for reviews for the previous before I post this one. Make the story last longer. I'm getting frustrated, though, because reviews are coming in slowly and this chapter has been ready for days.

And, moving onwards again, let's go and see what's happening with Kel up in the House of Healing.

Chapter 12: Healings

Kel groaned and blinked, her internal clock telling her in no uncertain terms that it was long past the hour when she should have been up and about her daily chores and classes. She looked out the window and her guess was confirmed. The sun was well up in the sky, and it looked to be quite late, maybe even afternoon.

'What happened to me?' Kel thought to herself. The last thing she remembered was Gift practice. Wait, she had practice, had some other class. Oh yes, math. Then she went to Weaponswork to practice combat riding, and then what? She fell off of Lan? How can you fall off of a Companion?

'I didn't, did I? I can't have!' She thought to herself. 'No, I remember, I did. I fell off, and then I hit the ground and I don't remember anything else. I must have hit my head.'

Kel looked up at the ceiling. She was in a pale green octagonal room. She blinked. Hexagonal. She blinked again. There, quadrilateral.

There was only one place in the palace and surrounding area that used THOSE colors all over the place. Healers. Kel swore to herself. Thanks to Risa, she was quite fluent. She lifted her hands up hesitantly to touch her head.

As she had half suspected by the ache, less than yesterday but still noticeable, her head appeared to be swathed in white cotton bandages.

Slowly and carefully, as she had been taught, Kel eased herself up into a sitting position against the head of the bed. Her head started to swim almost instantly, and she patiently waited for it to stop.

Much to her great disappointment, she found that her Trainee Grays were gone. She was dressed in a pale green nightgown.

'I could really come to hate that color.' Kel thought to herself. 'I guess I'm stuck here until a Healer shows up.'

She was about to Speak Lan for some company when the door opened, and a Healer walked in. She was a middle-aged woman wearing full Greens.

She walked over to where Kel was sitting, and placed her hands over Kel's temples, obviously monitoring the Healing with her Gift.

"Well, youngling, you certainly had quite a knock. Concussion and a nasty bruise, as well as a tiny fracture in your skull. We fixed you all up last night, though, so you should be out of here by tomorrow. There are just a couple of things that I have to ask you." The Healer said, sitting on the end of Kel's bed and looking down at her expectantly.

"Uh, alright, then." Kel said, somehow feeling that the Healer was looking for her agreement.

"Firstly, I know you Heralds have a strong bond with your Companions, but I've never heard of anything like this. Do you have any idea why your Companion would have fainted when you were knocked unconscious?"

Kel nearly fell out of the bed in shock. "Lan's hurt? Is he ok?"

"Well, that's the funny thing. We sent our Healers over right away to have a look at him, but they could find nothing wrong. There was absolutely no physical reason why he should have done that that we can see."

"So he's alright? Thank Havens! I don't know why he would have reacted like that, though. We weren't any more deeply linked than usual at the time. We weren't even MindSpeaking."

The Healer was beginning to have a glimmering of an idea, but it would depend on Kel's answer to her next question.

"Now, the other question. You were knocked out and suffered a head injury. When I deep probed to Heal you, I could feel that you were Lifebonded to someone. I need to know who it is, because the bond I saw is one of the strongest Lifebonds I have ever seen, almost a double bond. If you can tell us who it is, we need to monitor them as well, to make sure they haven't suffered any ill effects from your injury."

Kel hesitated, shocked. Her mouth flew open, but no sound came out. Lifebonded? The only Herald Trainee she knew who had never even had a love affair was Lifebonded? "I, um."

"This information will not go any further than me, if that is what you are worried about."

"No, that's not it. Its just, I don't know why you would be sensing a Lifebond. To the best of my knowledge, I am not Lifebonded."

"The bond is too strong for you not to know of it. It could not get that strong without nearly constant contact." The Healer said, being deliberately obtuse. "My dear, I understand that you would be reluctant to tell me if it is someone your family disapproves of, but I promise you, no harm will come to either of you from this and nobody other than me will know. I swear it on my Healers Oath."

Kel sighed to herself at the woman's stubborn refusal to believe her. "I swear to YOU, upon the Havens themselves, may the gods strike me down if I lie, I had no idea before right now that I was Lifebonded to anyone."

"Oh." The Healer said faintly, making a good impression of feeling like an idiot, but inside, she felt elated that her guess was being confirmed. Somehow, the girl was Lifebonded to her Companion. She opened her mouth to enlighten the girl.

Laran had been listening to this conversation most carefully ever since he had awakened to find a group of confused Healers bending over him. Lan knew that Healers weren't stupid, and given his reaction to Kel's injury and what they read from Kel herself, they would likely put two and two together and get four back.

Lan would also bet that they would probably tell his Chosen, and he could not allow that. Much as he would have loved to allow Kel to find out, Rolan had been quite clear. She had to figure it out for herself.

With a strictly internal sigh and a silent apology to Rolan, he reluctantly broke the Silence, and Spoke the Healer.

_:Healer. I know you cannot respond, but you must not tell Kel about the Lifebond. Trust me. It is I, her Companion. Look out the window, I'm right here.:_

The Healer was shocked. She could count on the fingers of one hand the number of times that a Companion had Chosen to Speak someone other than his or her Chosen.

As unobtrusively as she could, she craned her neck and looked out the window. Sure enough, there was a Companion standing just outside the House of Healing. He nodded at her and walked away.

'Well, that was certainly interesting.' The Healer thought to herself wryly. Having been stationed at the Collegium for over a decade she had thought herself immune to shocks of this type, but she felt as though the Companion had kicked her, not Spoken her.

'So much for that plan.' She thought to herself. 'The poor child, and poor Companion, too. Herald bond as well as Lifebond. And she doesn't even know.'

The Healer suddenly noticed that Kel was looking at her oddly. She made herself blush. "Well, I'm very sorry, dear. You must be Lifebonded to someone, though. I would advise that you find them, for both of your mental states. Lifebonds can be painful when unacknowledged. For now, however, I have brought you a draught to make you sleep so that your body can finish the Healing I started. By the time you wake up, you'll be all ready to go back to your classes and your Collegium."

Kel looked at her suspiciously. "Does it taste bad?"

The Healer laughed. "Not too bad at all, I don't think." She handed Kel a cup filled with a bright purple liquid.

Kel knocked it down. It tasted worse than the Healer had promised, but better than Kel had feared. Before long, she was yawning, and she sank back under the covers, her head leaning on the pillow.

The Healer quickly monitored her to ensure that she was really asleep, then left.

Out in Companion's field, Lan was regretting his decision already.

_:How stupid can I get?: _He moaned to Fara, who was still hanging around waiting for Nera to be reassigned after finishing the short class on first aid. _:She could KNOW right now, and all Rolan would think was that I was still too dazed after yesterday to stop it.:_

_:You know Rolan wouldn't think that, dear. He would know. That's why he is the GroveBorn. He ALWAYS knows.: _Fara said soothingly.

:But it would be worth it! Rolan said she would find out on her own, but it's been nearly a year and she hasn't even had a hint!:

_:Yes, but Lan, now she knows that she is Lifebonded to someone, she has to figure it out soon. I mean, how many people does she feel emotionally attached to? Not that many. And how many showed a reaction to what happened to her yesterday? Only you. She isn't stupid, Lan. She'll get it.:_

_:That's what Rolan said. A LONG TIME AGO.: _Lan groaned.

_:Well, Rolan was right, then.: _ Fara said firmly. _:Now go get some sleep. You may not be a foal anymore, but I still know what's best for you.:_

_:-puke-: _Lan Sent mischievously, but he went back to his stall anyway. He WAS tired. Hopefully the Healers would stop fussing at him. They couldn't get him to speak to them, but that certainly didn't seem to hamper their ability to annoy the heck out of him, all well meaning.


	13. Bondings

Disclaimer: N.W.W.I.P.T.W.M.W.I.I? T.K.I.S, I.D.O, M.L.D

Yay! I finally wrote enough chapters so that in the chapter dropdown menu, it has a pretty little scroll bar! -cheers-

This might very well be the last chapter, and then I'll write a pretty authors note, and then that's it. I haven't started writing at the time of this note, so I'm not sure. It's shaping up so that this is the last though. I hope everyone enjoyed! I'll save my weeping and bemoaning for the authors note, I think, and get on with the reviews, which I have gotten over sixty of, by the way.

Wizard116: Not 'poor Lan' for too long more, I assure you. If I have my way, there shall be a large love fest at the end. 'Course, there may not be sequels, I'm not positive. There probably will be, though.

Breezefire: Lol, thanks. I update too fast? -Herald pretends to be offended- As to why it has to end, well, firstly, I have another story that I want to start after this one is done, and secondly, I feel like there were a lot of things I could have done better with this story, so I'd like to finish this as best as I can and try again. As far as sequels go, it'll probably be one one-shot with Risa, and maybe a story about Meral if I manage to think of a workable plot. Besides, after the plot is resolved, it'd only be me rambling on about Kel running around the Collegium. I'll probably end up with a few nice one shots about the further adventures of Meral, Kel and Risa in the end. Yeah, or something like that.

Tenshi: She will soon, don't worry.

Lurks in Shadows: Yes, yes, never fear, the update has arrived

PrettyKittyOreo: Yes, you WILL have to read my next story –evil laugh- Lol. Yeah, well, like I said, no promises, but maybe a sequel.

There. Once again, thank you for all the wonderful, wonderful reviewage and commenting and suchlike. I really, really, really appreciate it from the bottom of my heart and soul.

Now, let's move on to the chapter. –Sniff- I can't believe I'm saying this for the last time. Well, there will be other stories, but this was my first, and so, so special to me. Anyway, WAY too much weepiness, so, ON TO THE STORY, one last time!

Chapter 13: Bondings

Kel drummed her fingers on the head of her small cot in Healers. She had asked to see the Healer in charge of her case to see if she could spring herself free from the House of Healing. Lovely as it was, the Healer had said she could be out by today, and Kel had no desire to linger any longer than she had to.

Presently, the door opened and the Healer walked in. Her mouth creased in a pleasant smile when she saw Kel sitting up. Without Kel even opening her mouth, the Healer knew what she was about.

"Ready to be up and out of here, I see?" She asked, still smiling.

"Oh YES!" Kel exclaimed. She was not used to being long abed, and she was ready to commit anything short of murder to escape from her captivity.

"Let me just check you over one more time." The Healer's eyes glazed over slightly as she deep probed to check on Kel's head injury. "Looks good to me. I'd say you're ready to be free of us."

The Healer smiled at Kel's thinly concealed glee, then sobered.

"Youngling, remember what I told you, alright? Whoever they are, find them, or it will drive one of you mad." She said. 'And it will probably be the hoofed half.'

She added silently to herself.

"Yes, I will." Kel said uncomfortably. The whole notion of her being Lifebonded to some stranger somewhere gave her the chills. She stood up to walk out the door as fast as she could when she realized something.

"What did you do with my clothes?" She asked the Healer.

"Oh, sent them back to the Collegium to be mended, I believe."

"Well what am I supposed to wear? I can hardly go out like this!" Kel said, gesturing to the green nightgown that the Healers had loaned her.

"Well," Kel sighed to herself. "What's the point in having an odd Gift if it never does me any good?"

Kel envisioned her room, exactly as it would be that moment, a pile of newly mended Grays on her bed to replace the ones that she had put out in the laundry that week. She concentrated very hard on how much she wanted those clothes.

The Healer, knowing better than to interrupt someone who was obviously in a trance and using a Gift, sat silently on the side of the bed, waiting to see what would happen.

Presently, a set of student Grays could be seen winging its way across the Collegium grounds, still perfectly folded. The Trainees it passed showed no signs of alarm, since they were used to Kel's Gift. Indeed, some of them were smiling, assuming that Kel being strong enough to throw bundles of clothing around meant that she was nearly recovered.

The Healer saw the bundle coming towards the room, and, since Kel appeared to have neglected to do so, she had the presence of mind to open the window an instant before the clothes would have collided with it.

Kel smiled at her, looking a bit pale from the exertion so soon after being injured, but otherwise quite all right. She stood up, gesturing towards the door as politely as she could. "Thanks for taking care of me and all. I really appreciate it."

Being a Healer as long as she had, the Healer was quite adept at reading body language and cues. She took the hint and left, wishing Kel well.

As soon as Kel heard her footsteps recede down the hallway, she quickly dressed and left Healers as fast as was humanly possible.

She ran back to her room to collect her books. The Healer had said that there was no good reason why Kel couldn't resume her classes right away, and she didn't want to miss too much.

_:Heyla, Lan!: _She Sent, reaching out for the familiar contact.

_:Chosen, you're better! Feeling good?: _Even through his outward happiness, Kel could feel something like despair rippling down their bond.

_:Yup, all better, dearest!: _She said reassuringly, in case Lan's sadness was only worry for her well-being.

Suddenly, though, before she could inquire further, a wave of tiredness washed over her, leaving in its wake complete lethargy.

'Probably the injury combined with Gift usage.' Kel thought to herself. 'I'll just lie down and rest for a minute, and then I'll go to class.'

Kel flopped backwards onto her bed, still fully clothed. Her eyes felt heavier that all the Companions in the Field combined. She would just close them for a minute, she decided, and then she would surely go to her classes.

A few minutes later, or so it seemed to Kel, she opened her eyes to the sound of the waking bell ringing loudly through her head. Kel woke up swiftly and looked around. Yes, it was indeed morning. A gutter obscenity rose to the top of Kel's mind. At the same time, hunger rose to the top of her stomach. Hunger won out. Kel threw off her clothes, put on a robe and headed for a bath.

On her way downstairs, Kel pondered what the Healer had said to her. It did not occur to her to doubt it. A Healer would not lie about something like that, concerning something she had Seen with her powers. That was an absurd concept.

Kel had been to Healers before, most notably for that stomach virus she had picked up just before coming to the Collegium, and they had never mentioned anything about a Lifebond, even the Gifted ones.

'Hmm.' Kel thought to herself. 'Just before coming to the Collegium. It must be someone here, then. Who have I met?'

Kel began to combine a mental list of all the people she was close enough to at the Collegium that a Lifebond would be a possibility. Meral, Risa, Lan and Tera. She had many friends, of course, but those were the closest.

One thing Kel knew for sure was that she wasn't shaych. Not that she had a problem with people who were, but she had never had a feeling like that towards another female. That left Lan and Meral.

'Could you even BE Lifebonded to your Companion?' Kel thought. She had never heard of that happening. Could it be Meral, then? Kel had been sure that she liked Meral as only a friend. She had never had so much as a twinge of jealousy towards Risa for her on again, off again relationship with Meral.

A Lifebond with Meral seemed as unlikely as any of the other possibilities, but Kel supposed it was one of the only possibilities left.

As soon as Kel got to breakfast, she stood on her tiptoes until she spotted the flash of dark blue that always meant Meral to her. She focused on him.

_:Meral, love?:_

_:Kel, you're back!: _He showered her with his affection through their link.

_:Yup, back and whole!: _Kel said with a mental smile, before turning serious. _:Meral, can you meet me out in the hallway? I want to talk to you alone.: _

Kel could feel confusion radiating from Meral like a visible cloud, but after all these moons, he had learned to trust her, so he agreed.

Shortly after, they were together in an empty hallway. Wasting no time, Kel immediately informed Meral of everything the Healer had said to her.

"You're the only male I know that well, but for Lan. I didn't think it a possibility, but I'm just not sure." Kel ended helplessly.

"Well, let's figure it out." Meral said, logical as always. Suddenly, he grabbed her by the hands and pressed his lips softly to hers.

"What did you feel?" He asked her.

"Umm. Shock, surprise, it was a little nice, I guess." Kel admitted blushing.

"Nothing special, like, oh, I don't know, love?"

"Only as a friend."

"Then you have your answer, Kel. It isn't me."

"Well who IS it? Now that I know that there IS someone, I think I'll go mad if I don't find out who!"

"Are you sure you aren't shaych? Nobody here would mind if you were, and it would give you a lot more possibilities."

"No! Of everything I know for sure, one of the surest is that I am most definitely not shaych."

"Who else is there, then?" Meral asked.

"The only other person here I have ever felt connected to is Lan, but that can't be. Heralds can't be Lifebonded to their Companions, can they?"

Meral considered this for a while. "It does not happen usually, but there have been cases. One case, to be precise. Herald Lavan Firestorm and his Companion Kalira."

At the sound of those names, Kel felt an electric shock race through her that she could not quite identify. She attributed it to being so close to the answer.

"So you think it could be Lan, then?" The more Kel thought about it, the more sense it seemed to make. "That would explain why he got so angry when he thought I was in love with you, and when we kissed the first time. Why he was so sad when I didn't react right off to the Healer saying that I was Lifebonded. Heckfire! That would explain why he fainted when I got knocked out the other day! Meral, you're a genius!"

"So you think that's it, then?"

"It could be. I'll have to talk to Lan after classes, see what he says."

"Go now, loveling. I'll tell our teacher you still felt a bit sick."

"I don't know, Meral, I've missed a lot already."

"I'll lend you my notes." Meral bribed. He was one of the best note takers Kel knew, and she was always begging to borrow his notes for tests and such.

"Oh alright, then! Thanks, dear." Kel's desire to see the mystery solved won out over her need to go to class, and she raced off to the Field without stopping for breakfast. As soon as she got there, she spotted Lan, waiting as though he had been expecting her to show up.

_:Morning, love.: _She said, hugging him tightly. _:Can we talk somewhere?:_

_:Sure, Chosen.: _Lan said, without any hint of surprise. He took her to a grove, almost like an island in its seclusion.

_:Lan, there's something I have to ask you. Are we, I mean, could we be, I mean, I think there's a chance that.:_ Kel floundered for the right words and finally gave up. She opened her mind completely to Laran and allowed him to read everything that she had learned over the past few days.

_:Lan, tell me the truth. Are we Lifebonded?:_

_:Yes, we are.:_ Lan said simply.

"What? How could you keep this from me all year?" Kel yelled, amazed at his calm affirmation. Of all the things he could have said, she hadn't expected that one.

_:I couldn't tell you. Those are the rules. You had to figure it out.:_

Kel ignored that cryptic comment, as the true meaning of being Lifebonded to a being shaped like a horse was finally kicking in.

_:You mean I can never, you know?:_ Kel said, blushing but needing to know.

_:No, Chosen. Well, you could, but it would probably never mean more to you than the pleasures of the moment, and even those would not be that satisfying.:_

"I hate you, horse! How could you do this to me?" Kel screamed, really meaning the old joke. "I could have had it all! A husband, children, a happily ever after, all except for you!"

Kel had to admit to herself that she had never really wanted those things, but to realize that they were forever out of her reach was immeasurably depressing.

Suddenly, all of Kel's years of always being the odd one out, never being like her friends and playmates, never really having anyone, caused her barriers to come tumbling down. She collapsed sobbing into Lan's soft flank.

He nuzzled her gently and with the utmost love. _:But, my Chosen, you will always have me. I love you, and I will never leave you.:_

He looked into her eyes, and it was like the moment of her Choosing all over again. She dropped the last of her barriers, merging with Lan in an ecstatic meld of sharing and togetherness. Now, truly, there would never again be alone-ness for either of them.

_:Yes.:_ Kel Spoke, answering Lan's love with all of her soul. _:I will always have you.:_


	14. Notings

Disclaimer: F.T.L.T, A.I.M.I, I.D.O

I was going to save this and respond to reviews of the ending, but I guess I'll just put it up now. Firstly, I want to thank all you reviewers.

My true blues who have been there every chapter since about the start:

Crinzin

Wizard

PrettyKittyOreo

Fireblade K'Chona

Lurks in Shadows

Tenshi

Then all my other reviewers. The once offs, the regulars, all of you REALLY ROCK!

Breezefire

JoeyStar

Jorgeiscool

Faeborn

And of course all my other reviewers who ever pressed the little purple button and said something nice about my story but whos names I have somehow omitted. Many apologies.

And, lastly, just want to shout out to my poor neglected reviewer, etcetera-cat. She was my very first reviewer of the very first chapter of my very first story, but somehow, although I got the notification email, the review was never posted to the site, even weeks later. I'll post the email here, I think.

Herald Kelsin,

The following review has been submitted to:

Brightly Burning: Just So Long AsWe're Together

Chapter: 1

From: etcetera-cat

Hmm... interesting... Yes, there is a 'fic similar to this floating around thenether regions of this section, but I don't believe it's been updated in awhile. Also, plot and style fads populate this place like there's no tomorrowso I wouldn't particularly worry about treading on someone's toes...You have an easily readable writing style, which is nice, and an actual apparentcommand of English language and the basic rules of grammar (somethingdepressingly lacking all too often) which is pleasant and increases thereadability of your story. Nice set up and introduction, if a little short ondescriptives here and there. I presume things are going to kick off properly inthe next chapter? I await with interest...etcetera-cat" I feel bad about the neglect, so just shouting out to etcetera-cat, who is a really good fanfiction writer and whom I am thanking for that review. 

Chapter 14 (sort of): Notings

A full disclaimer, just to cover myself from being post banned or whatever for making authors notes.

Kel, Meral and Risa, Arysa, Erran, Laran, Nera, Tera, Fara and assorted other characters plus the writing and part of the plot idea was mine.

The money, books, series, Heralds, Companions, Valdemar, Velgarth and nearly everything else all belong to Mercedes Lackey.


End file.
